Le Retour de la Pluie
by Cae
Summary: Peut-on aider les gens contre leur volonté ? (2003)
1. Chapter 1

Jack, Teal'c et Daniel attendaient à l'extérieur le retour de Sam avec la sonde que le petit nouveau de la salle de contrôle avait envoyée par erreur sur P6X-225.

Les habitants d'Otupia étaient très chaleureux à l'image de leur planète. En effet, à peine Sg-1 avaient traversé la Porte des Étoiles qu'ils avaient été accueillis par un autochtone, Orff, qui avait recueilli la sonde. Sam avait discuté avec lui tout au long du chemin menant à Otupia et les trois hommes avaient pu observer à loisir les terres sèches, désolées et dépourvues de la moindre trace de végétation s'étendant bien au-delà de l'horizon. De plus, le soleil à son zénith et l'absence presque totale d'air rendaient l'atmosphère parfaitement étouffante.

- J'espère que nous n'allons pas rester longtemps, se plaignit Jack en finissant la boisson fraîche que la femme d'Orff lui avait donnée ainsi qu'à Teal'c et Daniel. Je commence à avoir chaud.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Daniel regardait des enfants jouer à l'ombre de hautes habitations sous la surveillance bienveillante de la femme d'Orff qui étendait son linge étincelant de propreté au soleil. Les jeunes habitants d'Otupia ne semblaient pas se soucier de la chaleur avec les shorts et les débardeurs de tissu léger qu'ils arboraient. Ils respiraient le bonheur et la santé ce qui réjouissait l'archéologue. Il devait avouer que les dernières missions de Sg-1 avaient été tout sauf tranquilles.

La balle avec laquelle jouaient les enfants roula jusqu'aux pieds de Teal'c. L'impressionnant Jaffa leva un sourcil et ramassa l'objet. Jack et Daniel aperçurent avec amusement la plus jeune de tout le groupe courir vers leur ami. On n'aurait pas pu choisir plus délicieuse enfant pour amadouer le Jaffa. La petite fille au teint bruni par le soleil et aux yeux d'une pureté irréelle lui fit son plus beau sourire empli d'une innocence touchante.

Teal'c fit ressortir toutes ses dents et mit la balle dans les deux minuscules mains de la petite fille. Celle-ci se pencha pour lui donner un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de repartir vers les siens en éclatant de rire. Jack et Daniel regardaient avec étonnement le Jaffa garder toujours le sourire en suivant des yeux la fillette. Se voyant observé, Teal'c reprit brusquement sa posture impassible.

- Les gens sont très agréables sur cette planète, commenta-t-il.

- Oui, acquiesça Jack. Mais quitte à me répéter, je commence à avoir chaud !

C'est alors que Sam apparut avec la sonde suivie par Orff.

- Nous pouvons y aller, mon colonel. J'ai tout récupéré grâce à notre ami.

Orff baissa la tête en signe d'assentiment. Malgré la chaleur et contrairement à l'équipe totalement cramoisie, il gardait un sourire rafraîchissant sur les lèvres. En le voyant, Daniel aurait aimé passer plus de temps sur Otupia mais l'exploration de cette planète avait déjà été attribuée à Sg-12 et son équipe était attendue par le général Hammond pour une nouvelle mission.

- Orff, dit alors Teal'c, vous ne vous inquiétez pas de cette sécheresse ?

- Non, nous avons d'importantes réserves d'eau qui nous permettront de vivre jusqu'à la fin.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

- Vous voulez dire jusqu'à ce qu'il pleuve ? précisa la jeune femme

- Nous ne souhaitons pas qu'il pleuve, rectifia Orff. Nous attendons la fin.

Toute l'équipe afficha un air surpris. Un sérieux problème s'annonçait.

- A titre d'information, quand a-t-il plu pour la dernière fois ? interrogea Jack

- Il y a vingt ans, répondit Orff sans voir la stupeur de Sg-1. Heureusement, cela n'a duré qu'un mois. Nous avons bien cru que nous allions tous mourir. Nos nappes phréatiques débordaient et le sol s'est partiellement affaissé entraînant de nombreuses bibliothèques dans les eaux des rivières créées par les précipitations. Cela a été un grand malheur.

Un grand silence se fit. Personne ne savait ce qu'il fallait dire dans de telles circonstances.

- Si la pluie tombait à nouveau, cela vous conduirait à votre perte ? demanda Sam cherchant à se convaincre que ce qu'elle avait entendu n'était pas vrai

- Oui, la prochaine fois, il pleuvra pendant peut-être trois mois, répondit Orff calmement.

- Et vous mourrez de toutes façons quand vos réserves d'eau seront épuisées ? demanda de nouveau Sam

L'autochtone fit oui de la tête devant l'équipe pétrifiée. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre comment des gens paraissant si sensés pouvaient accepter leur sort avec un tel sourire et tant de désinvolture.

- En résumé, vous avez le choix entre mourir noyés et mourir… secs, articula difficilement Jack.

Il prit un air gêné après le regard noir que lui avaient jeté Daniel et Sam.

- Si nous mourrons par la sécheresse, expliqua Orff, tout ce que nous avons fait et accompli sera sauvegardé. C'est cela l'essentiel.

- Vous pourriez immigrer sur une autre planète par le biais de la Porte des Étoiles, proposa Teal'c

- Nous mourrons là où nous avons toujours vécu et nous affronterons courageusement la mort, se braqua Orff. C'est ce que nous avons décidé.

- Nous pourrions vous apporter de l'eau en attendant que vous trouviez une autre solution, tenta Daniel.

- Nous avons déjà trouvé notre solution. C'est la nature qui a voulu que nous disparaissions et nous n'irons pas à son encontre.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait pas un peuple extra-terrestre pour sauver l'autre ! Ils étaient tous inexorablement portés au masochisme.

- Alors vous allez vous dessécher sur pied pour des… connaissances ! pesta-t-il

- Vous avez tout compris ! dit Orff satisfait

Chaque membre de Sg-1 se consulta du regard. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser faire cela.

- Non, non, non ! s'écria Daniel en colère. Nous ne comprenons pas comment vous vous laissez faire alors qu'il peut y avoir une autre solution !

- Je suis sûre que vous avez toutes les ressources pour vous sauver, renchérit Sam.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, réaffirma Orff étonné par leur insistance. Notre décision a été mûrement réfléchie et nous nous sommes longuement concertés avant de la prendre.

Teal'c désigna du menton les enfants qui continuaient à s'amuser.

- Savent-ils le sort qui leur est réservé ?

Orff ferma les yeux. Jack sentit que le Jaffa avait touché un point sensible.

- Personne ne sait quand nous allons mourir. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir.

- Mais ils le sauront, rassurez-vous.

Tous se retournèrent en entendant une voix ferme s'exprimer derrière eux. Aussitôt l'autochtone fit une petite révérence.

- Gouverneur, voici les propriétaires de la sonde que nous avons reçue, présenta-t-il.

L'homme fixa tour à tour chaque membre de l'équipe avec un sourire bienveillant. Il avait fière allure et on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir en sa présence une impression apaisante de sécurité.

- Nous sommes heureux ainsi, dit-il. Vous devez avoir une conception de la vie bien différente de la nôtre si vous ne nous comprenez pas. Je vous assure que nous sommes heureux. Ma fille a appris il y a un an ce qu'il allait se passer et elle se marie dans deux jours.

Personne ne put répondre devant cette nouvelle information.

- Je veux vous prouver que nous avons choisi la meilleure solution, poursuivit-il. Venez avec moi, je vais vous expliquer.

Teal'c soupira alors que Daniel tentait une nouvelle fois d'exposer au gouverneur le point de vue des Terriens. L'homme écoutait avec attention les arguments de l'archéologue pour les démonter un à un avec une logique implacable.

- Pourquoi vous évertuez-vous à croire que ce que nous faisons est mal ? demanda-t-il. Rien de tout cela ne nous empêchera d'aimer nos enfants et de vouloir le meilleur pour eux.

Ils étaient arrivés devant une construction assez grande qui paraissait être deux maisons reliées par une cour commune. Le gouverneur se pencha à l'une des fenêtres et eut un immense sourire. Quelques secondes après, une jeune fille accourut et se jeta au cou de l'homme.

- Papa !

- Himaya ! s'écria-t-il. Crois-tu que ces choses soient encore de ton âge ?

Malgré ses propos, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux toute la joie qu'il ressentait de sentir sa fille dans ses bras, oubliant totalement Sg-1.

- Je suis seulement très contente que tu sois là, expliqua la jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans.

Il la posa au sol aussi doucement que si elle avait été une statue inestimable. La jeune femme, peu attentive au soin pris par son père, se précipita vers Sg-1 pour leur faire la bise.

- Bonjour ! les salua-t-elle avec un sourire radieux

- Bonjour, répondit Daniel en se remettant. Je suis le docteur Jackson, voici le colonel O'Neill, le major Carter et Teal'c.

- Je suis Himaya, se présenta-t-elle. Je suis enchantée de vous connaître !

Le gouverneur s'approcha lentement d'elle pour l'observer plus attentivement.

- Laisse-moi te regarder…

La jeune fille fit un tour sur elle-même en éclatant de rire devant le regard admiratif de son père. Elle portait à merveille un bustier ivoire orné de perles de la même couleur qui se prolongeait par une jupe immaculée que la jeune fille se plaisait à faire voltiger. Cependant, devant toutes ces beautés, Daniel restait intrigué par la ceinture basse probablement en or et rehaussée d'une pierre bleue scintillant au soleil.

- Tu es encore plus magnifique que d'habitude !

Il embrassa tendrement sa fille sur le front sous l'œil attendri d'une femme apparue peu après Himaya dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. Le sourire du gouverneur s'élargit quand il la vit.

- Bonjour, Lorchen !

- Bonjour, gouverneur.

Elle regarda avec insistance Sg-1 s'attendant à ce que l'homme les lui présentât. Mais le gouverneur était totalement sous le charme de sa fille.

- Lorchen, il faut que je vous remercie. La tenue d'Himaya est vraiment splendide !

Sam observa la femme tandis qu'elle se décollait de la porte dans un mouvement lent faisant onduler le bas de sa robe. Elle sourit légèrement devant les compliments du gouverneur mais étrangement, ce sourire s'exprimait partout en elle : sur sa bouche aux lèvres roses et pulpeuses, dans ses yeux si désespérément noirs, sur ses cheveux passant du châtain au blond le plus clair selon le bon plaisir du soleil, dans sa manière de se tenir face à eux dans cette longue robe de couleur claire, sur ses mains posées négligemment sur sa taille de guêpe.

- Himaya a été récompensée de sa patience, dit-elle alors. Cela a été un plaisir de créer ce vêtement pour elle.

La future mariée se tourna vers son père.

- Quand elle me l'a montrée, je n'y croyais pas tellement c'était beau !

- Et la note sera encore plus belle, gouverneur !

Cette réplique à laquelle les trois autochtones rirent venait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années appuyé à l'autre coin de la porte. Il fronça une seconde les sourcils en voyant Sg-1 mais un regard de Lorchen se chargea de le rassurer.

- Bonjour, gouverneur, salua-t-il.

- Bonjour, Ghayth. Je suppose que je dois vous remercier aussi ?

- Oh non ! supplia le jeune homme. Je n'ai pas fait grand chose.

Lorchen lui sourit doucement.

- Pas de fausse modestie, Ghayth. C'est toi qui as posé la pierre.

- Au bout de six ans quand même, il fallait bien que je commence à faire quelque chose ! répliqua le jeune homme

- Six ans ? répéta-t-elle surprise. Je croyais que cela faisait plus longtemps que tu travaillais pour moi ?

Ils haussèrent tous les deux les épaules puis Lorchen se tourna vers le gouverneur, sa fille et Sg-1.

- Mais ne restez pas tous au soleil, dit-elle. Entrez vous rafraîchir.

- Oui entrez avec vos amis, gouverneur, renchérit Ghayth avec un air accueillant. Je ne vous ai jamais vus auparavant, j'en déduis que vous êtes d'une autre planète, déclara-t-il.

Lorchen guide ses hôtes à l'intérieur de la maison où une inespérée fraîcheur régnait. Elle invita Sg-1 et le gouverneur à s'installer dans le large salon tandis qu'elle partait aider Himaya à se dévêtir.

- Alors ? D'où venez-vous ? demanda Ghayth

- De la Terre, répondit le gouverneur. Ils utilisent la Porte des Étoiles pour faire des voyages dans l'espace.

- Ce doit être très intéressant de pouvoir confronter différents types de civilisation, commenta Ghayth.

Il s'adressait exclusivement à Sg-1 mais le gouverneur se plaisait à répondre à leur place.

- Le docteur Jackson est justement spécialiste en la matière, expliqua-t-il. Le major Carter l'est dans les sciences.

Ghayth, qui préparait les boissons, releva la tête et posa un regard curieux sur Jack et Teal'c. Le gouverneur ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Le colonel O'Neill et Teal'c s'occupent de notre sécurité, dit Daniel d'un air pénétré.

Devant l'air perdu du colonel assis à ses côtés, Sam dut se retenir pour ne pas rire.

- Oui mais je suis le chef et Teal'c est le plus costaud, rappela-t-il.

Ghayth sourit puis se leva pour servir ses hôtes.

- Je ne veux pas apparaître trop indiscret mais je voudrais savoir en quoi Otupia vous intéresse, remarqua-t-il. Vous n'apprendrez rien ici.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Subitement, Ghayth ne souhaitait plus vraiment voir se prolonger leur séjour parmi eux.

- Nous aimerions déjà apprendre pourquoi vous vous laissez mourir, dit Jack gravement.

Himaya et Lorchen arrivèrent alors et firent semblant de ne pas voir le froid qu'avaient jeté les paroles de Jack. La future mariée eut un haussement d'épaules avant de s'asseoir.

- C'est la seule solution, déclara-t-elle avec évidence. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

- Avez-vous seulement cherché ? demanda Sam suspicieuse

Le regard du gouverneur s'attarda trop longuement sur Ghayth auprès duquel s'installait Lorchen. Se voyant observé, il répondit en regardant froidement son client.

- Beaucoup ont essayé, dit-il lentement. Tous ont échoué.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule solution, répéta le gouverneur.

- Compte tenu de vos priorités, précisa Teal'c avec une pointe de colère.

- Nous avons des millions d'années d'évolution derrière nous et il est impensable que nous laissions tout cela disparaître, justifia Himaya.

- Quitte à mourir ? demanda Jack

- Quitte à mourir, répondit sans hésiter la jeune fille.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne comprends toujours pas ! fulmina Jack

- Voulez-vous seulement comprendre ?

Si ce n'eut été la voix douce et posée de Lorchen, Jack aurait pris cela comme une attaque personnelle.

- Vous avez probablement raison, admit-il. Je ne souhaite pas vraiment cautionner votre propre destruction.

Le gouverneur eut un sourire.

- Vous devriez leur expliquer en quoi consiste votre métier, proposa-t-il à Lorchen.

La femme se leva pour prendre une pierre de couleur rouge qui aurait pu constituer une partie de la ceinture du vêtement d'Himaya.

Daniel se redressa pour être plus attentif aux paroles de Lorchen.

- Cette pierre a sauvés toute une partie de notre population, commença-t-elle. Il y a mille ans, nous étions proches de la fin. Notre peuple se mourrait.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Daniel

Lorchen hésita pendant quelques secondes à répondre.

- Nous avons compris au fil du temps que notre constitution est unique. La plupart des êtres humains ne sont que conducteurs d'électricité.

- Ce n'est pas le cas pour vous ? demanda Sam interloquée

- Nous le sommes la plupart du temps sauf lors du premier rapprochement entre deux Otupiens, expliqua Lorchen. Nous produisons de l'électricité.

Devant Sam et Daniel quasiment bouches bées et Teal'c, le sourcil levé, Jack était vraiment le seul à ne pas comprendre.

- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? pria-t-il

- Ils s'électrocutent lors de leur premier rapport sexuel, Jack, résuma Daniel.

Le colonel digéra lentement l'information.

- Pas cool ! commenta-t-il

- Il arrivait parfois que certains arrivent à survivre à ce choc mais notre situation était vraiment désespéré. Jusqu'au jour où nous avons créé ces pierres.

Elle montra une nouvelle fois le caillou rouge qui laissait passer la lumière du soleil. Jack réalisa que tous l'écoutaient avec impatience, buvant la moindre de ses paroles. Même Ghayth, Himaya et le gouverneur étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Le jeune homme, plus particulièrement, paraissait fasciné. Ses yeux verts presque fluorescents attiraient tout de suite l'attention. Mais le sentiment qui s'imposait de lui-même en le voyant pour la première fois était la sympathie. Ses traits virils paraissant être incapable de cacher ce qu'il ressentait, ses longs cheveux blonds comme les blés et ébouriffés, sa carrure, peu voyante mais bien imposante, tout semblait démontrer qu'il n'existait aucune malice chez cet homme.

- En les exposant à différents flux et à différentes températures, ces pierres, fixées à la ceinture de la mariée, permettent de recueillir et contenir pour toujours l'électricité dégagée par ce premier rapprochement. Mon métier consiste donc à fabriquer ces objets.

- Combien de temps cela vous prend-il ? demanda Sam

- Deux mois.

- Vous comprenez pourquoi nous ne voulons pas que cela soit perdu ? insista le gouverneur

Daniel s'apprêtait à répondre quand une voix se fit entendre à l'extérieur.

- Tante Lorchen ! Ghayth !

Une tornade blonde déboula alors et se dirigea tout droit vers la maîtresse des lieux. C'était une jeune fille blonde à peine plus âgée qu'Himaya qui s'appuya sur les genoux de Lorchen pour reprendre sa respiration.

- Brix ? demanda Ghayth inquiet. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu nous fais peur ! répliqua sa patronne. Parle !

Brix releva enfin la tête et posa sur eux des yeux brillants de bonheur.

- Vous n'y croirez jamais mais… Je suis enceinte !

Lorchen resta bouche bée.

- Mais bien sûr qu'on te croit ! s'écria Ghayth en serrant à l'étouffer la jeune fille tandis que le gouverneur et Himaya semblaient envier cet heureux événement.

- Mais… Mais tu n'es mariée que depuis un mois, commença Lorchen encore sous le choc. Ne me dis pas que…

Brix se décolla lentement de Ghayth et afficha un immense sourire sur son visage en guise de réponse.

Il y eut alors une véritable explosion de joie parmi tous les autochtones. Lorchen se leva pour prendre sa nièce dans ses bras.

- Que se passe-t-il ? osa demander Daniel

- Brix va mettre au monde un enfant parfait ! répondit le gouverneur enthousiaste.

Il sentit qu'il devait donner d'autres explications devant l'air dubitatif de l'archéologue.

- C'est un enfant conçu dès le premier rapprochement ! Cela n'arrive que très rarement !

La future mère passait de bras en bras recevant baisers et félicitations sans discontinuer. Sg-1 observait tout ce bonheur avec une fascination mêlée d'incompréhension. Brix, interrompant ses embrassades, s'avança vers les quatre explorateurs.

- Alors ? dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde. Vous ne me félicitez pas ?

Devant la mine effarée de toute l'équipe, elle les serra contre elle avec chaleur. Décidément cette planète était vraiment très accueillante !

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais je suis contente de vous connaître !

- Le plaisir est partagé ! répliqua Jack sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé

- Ce sont des amis de la Terre venus pour assister à mon mariage ! affirma Himaya

La jeune fille appuya sa déclaration en tapotant l'épaule de Teal'c. Le Jaffa ne put se montrer menaçant face à son irrésistible sourire. Jack voulut tempérer sa joie.

- Écoutez Himaya…

- Pas un mot de plus ! ordonna-t-elle avec force. Vous restez ! Ce n'est que dans deux jours !

Sg-1 se consulta du regard.

- Cette mission devait durer au grand maximum douze heures, rappela Teal'c assez bas pour que seuls ses coéquipiers l'entendent. Je ne crois pas que le général Hammond apprécierait que nous bousculions l'emploi du temps du Sg-C pour un mariage.

Jack acquiesça de la tête.

- Mais par contre pour sauver une planète…

Le colonel se tourna vers la future mariée.

- Nous acceptons votre invitation. Nous aurons ainsi le temps de comprendre votre vision des choses…

Le gouverneur parut satisfait tandis qu'Himaya se retenait pour ne pas tous les embrasser.

- Brix se fera un plaisir de tout vous expliquer, indiqua-t-il. Elle est notre scientifique attitrée sur ce sujet.

- Je vous attends dès demain pour répondre à toutes vos questions ! répliqua dynamiquement la jeune fille.

Brix se tourna alors vers Himaya plus excitée que jamais.

- Et ce vêtement de mariage ? demanda-t-elle. Il est terminé ?

- Oui ! répondit son amie. Il est splendide !

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de tante Lorchen et de Ghayth ! complimenta-t-elle

Elle jeta un regard de chien battu à sa tante.

- Je peux le voir s'il te plait, ma tante chérie ?

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, répliqua Lorchen avec un sourire bienveillant.

Brix déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue puis s'échappa avec Himaya qui commençait à décrire son vêtement sans omettre aucun détail. Jack soupira.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous mais elle m'épuise !

Tous sourirent.

- Le temps passe si vite ! constata Lorchen. Je me souviens encore de Brix enfant nous assommant avec ses discours sans fin !

- Et bientôt son fils ou sa fille viendra courir entre vos jambes et mettre la pagaille dans votre atelier ! envia le gouverneur. Ce sera fantastique !

- Oui… Fantastique…

Sam surprit le sourire triste que Ghayth destinait exclusivement à Lorchen. Il se fixaient maintenant avec la même mélancolie. Comme si, contrairement aux autres, ils avaient conscience que cet enfant ne verrait peut-être jamais le jour. Lorchen regarda Ghayth en quête d'un espoir mais ne trouva aucune réponse dans les yeux du jeune homme.

Sam eut alors une intuition si forte qu'elle lui parut être une vérité absolue : ils savaient quelque chose qui pouvait changer le sort d'Otupia.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack regarda avec étonnement Sam s'approcher d'une des plus grandes réserves d'eau d'Otupia dont Teal'c et lui avaient colmaté la moindre fuite pendant toute la matinée. Le colonel était surpris de voir la jeune femme hors du laboratoire où il l'avait laissée avec Daniel et Brix. Les nombreuses données scientifiques auraient dû l'occuper pour au moins la journée.

Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'elle semblait équipée pour faire une longue route. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Avait-elle l'intention d'aller faire des expériences loin de la ville, dans le désert ? Le soleil, à son zénith, déconseillait à toute personne sensée de faire un quelconque effort physique. D'ailleurs Teal'c et lui avaient renoncé à vérifier les tuyaux distribuant l'eau dans les différents puits tant ils manquaient d'air. Le sol même semblait exhaler des vagues de vapeur brûlante rendant le moindre geste pénible.

- Major Carter ! salua Jack. Quelle bonne surprise ! Les travaux avancent ?

La jeune femme fit la moue. Les lunettes de soleil étaient de mise mais Jack devina la flamme de déception qui avait dû briller dans ses yeux.

- Au risque de paraître défaitiste, mon colonel, je ne vois pas pour l'instant l'ombre d'une piste pour sauver cette planète, expliqua-t-elle.

- Vous êtes venue pour nous remonter le moral ! C'est sympa, Carter !

Sam sourit puis désigna du menton les containers d'eau.

- Qu'avez-vous appris ? demanda-t-elle

- Ils ont de l'eau à profusion, indiqua Teal'c.

- Pour l'instant, précisa Jack.

- Pour l'instant, confirma le Jaffa. On nous a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas fini d'assécher les nappes phréatiques. Cependant, ils ne rationnent pas l'eau et ne cherchent pas l'économie.

- En bref, ils se contrefichent de gagner un jour ou deux, commenta le colonel. De vrais épicuriens !

Le comportement de ces gens était vraiment aberrant et cela n'aidait nullement Jack à les comprendre. Sam, quant à elle, restait dubitative.

- Que fait Daniel ? demanda-t-il

- Il cherche avec l'aide de Brix s'il n'y a pas eu de précédents dans les archives scientifiques, l'informa-t-elle.

- Les scientifiques d'Otupia n'auraient-ils pas dû déjà avoir fait ces recherches ? s'étonna Teal'c

- D'après Brix, elles ont été déjà faites, répondit la jeune femme. Mais il n'y a aucune trace du rapport.

Jack, qui observait l'attitude détachée de Sam, fit la moue.

- Vous pensez qu'ils ne vont rien trouver ? demanda-t-il

La jeune femme acquiesça. Se voyant bloquée dans la résolution du problème d'Otupia, Sam avait immédiatement repensé à Ghayth et Lorchen. A vrai dire, elle mourrait d'envie de retourner les voir depuis le début de la journée mais leur maison se trouvait à l'opposé du laboratoire.

- Où comptez-vous aller comme ça ? lui demanda subitement Jack

- Rendre visite à Ghayth et Lorchen, mon colonel.

Teal'c regarda Jack avec autant de stupéfaction que son statut de Jaffa impassible le lui permettait.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'étonna la jeune femme

- O'Neill a proposé que nous nous rendions là-bas également juste avant que vous n'arriviez, major Carter.

Sam eut un commencement de sourire. Lui aussi avait remarqué qu'ils dissimulaient quelque chose. Jack haussa les épaules.

- Les grands esprits se rencontrent, constata-t-il avec évidence. Mais comme vous êtes réticent, Teal'c, nous allons y aller ensemble, major.

Jack commença à se préparer à partir.

- Je n'ai simplement pas compris en quoi revoir Ghayth et Lorchen aiderait cette planète, O'Neill, rectifia le Jaffa.

Jack, faussement excédé, enleva ses lunettes de soleil pour fixer son ami.

- Et je vous ai répondu, Teal'c, que le sixième sens ne s'expliquait pas !

Le Jaffa se tourna vers Sam en quête d'une justification valable.

- Désolée ! répondit-elle un peu gênée. Mais l'intuition féminine n'a elle non plus pas été reconnue scientifiquement !

Teal'c paraissait vraiment perdu. Il espérait que les deux soldats ne se remettaient pas exagérément à ces deux excuses sinon il relevait du miracle qu'ils fussent tous encore vivants.

- Je vais rejoindre le docteur Jackson et Brix, déclara-t-il alors.

- Oui, faites, l'appuya Jack. Nous vous rejoindrons au labo.

Le Jaffa inclina légèrement la tête avant de partir. Jack regarda Sam.

- Allez ! En route, Carter !

Ils firent la route sans s'adresser la parole afin de mieux économiser leur salive. Avancer sous une telle chaleur était éprouvant et ils devaient se concentrer sur la seule idée de mettre les pieds l'un devant l'autre et s'arrêter face à la maison où travaillaient Ghayth et Lorchen. Ils ne se permettaient même pas d'admirer la succession d'habitations colorées et grandes ouvertes dont les murs épais les protégeaient de la chaleur. Il leur était même impossible de penser à la raison de leur visite et pourquoi ils en avaient eu l'idée.

Sam savait seulement que Ghayth et Lorchen cachaient quelque chose ou pire qu'ils détenaient un élément indispensable dans la résolution du problème d'Otupia. Mais il demeurait un aspect qu'elle avait du mal à identifier. La présence de Jack à ses côtés en était un autre. Elle aurait pu y aller sans lui, laissant le soin à Daniel de lui dire où elle était. A bien y réfléchir, elle avait compté sur son intention de l'accompagner. Néanmoins, elle ne s'attendait à ce qu'il eût pu avoir la même idée qu'elle.

La maison de Ghayth et Lorchen entra enfin dans leur champ de vision. Jack et Sam pressèrent le pas pour l'atteindre. Dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte, ils sentirent une fraîcheur parfumée les envahir. L'endroit semblait vide. Les deux soldats se consultèrent du regard.

- Ghayth ! Lorchen ! appela prudemment Sam

La jeune femme n'obtint aucune réponse. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de pénétrer plus dans la maison. Ils dépassèrent le salon où ils avaient été reçus la veille et se dirigèrent vers la pièce où Himaya s'était changée. Elle n'était que l'une parmi d'autres le long d'un couloir immaculé. Ils allaient en pousser la porte lorsqu'ils entendirent des voix provenant du fond de la maison juste avant la cour. Jack, quelque peu respectueux des convenances, frappa.

- Entrez ! répondit la douce voix de Lorchen

Jack et Sam firent leur apparition dans ce qui devait être le bureau de la maison. Assis derrière le plan de travail, Ghayth fut surpris en les voyant. Il referma le dossier qu'il consultait. Lorchen se retourna et eut un immense sourire en les reconnaissant.

- Major Carter ! Colonel O'Neill ! Votre visite nous honore !

Elle descendit du bureau sur lequel elle était installée obligeant Ghayth à s'écarter légèrement mais n'empêchant pas qu'il se frôlent.

- Avez-vous trouvé une solution pour Otupia ? demanda-t-elle curieuse

- Non, répondit tristement Sam. A vrai dire, nous n'arrivons pas à grand chose.

Ghayth eut un sourire consolateur pour la jeune femme.

- Cela ne fait que très peu de temps que vous êtes là, justifia-t-il.

- Mais nous ne savons même pas de combien de temps vous disposez, ajouta Sam.

- Et la manière dont vous vous occupez de vos réserves d'eau ne vous aide pas vraiment ! renchérit Jack

Lorchen soupira puis regarda à travers la fenêtre donnant sur la court intérieure reliant les deux maisons.

- C'est notre façon de voir les choses et d'appréhender notre destin, expliqua-t-elle presque comme par habitude. Nous vivons dans l'incertitude de demain.

Son regard croisa celui de Ghayth et une nouvelle fois, Jack et Sam eurent l'impression qu'ils savaient quelque chose. Le jeune homme se leva serrant contre lui le dossier qu'il consultait à leur arrivée.

- Je vais aller le déposer chez moi, déclara-t-il.

- Oui, approuva Lorchen. Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Elle se tourna vers Jack et Sam.

- Ghayth a pensé à des améliorations pour notre production de pierres, leur apprit-elle. Mais j'avoue que je ne comprends pas grand chose à ce qu'il me dit.

Elle haussa les épaules tandis que Ghayth souriait.

- Vous ne mettez pas beaucoup du vôtre non plus, précisa le jeune homme.

Jack fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une sérieuse impression de déjà-vu…

- Ce n'en est pas une, mon colonel.

Il prit son air le plus surpris pour regarder Sam qui se retenait pour ne pas rire. Ghayth et Lorchen, eux, n'hésitèrent pas à se moquer du colonel et bientôt les deux soldats cédèrent à l'hilarité générale. Étrangement, il ne leur semblait pas bizarre qu'ils fussent rapidement si à l'aise avec Ghayth et Lorchen. Il leur paraissait presque naturel de plaisanter avec eux. Ce fut avec le même naturel que Ghayth offrit son bras à Sam pour lui exposer loin d'oreilles obtuses les modifications prévues. Pour ne pas être en reste, Lorchen entraîna Jack vers l'atelier afin de lui expliquer leur travail selon son point de vue.

Si Sam essaya d'apprendre la moindre chose de Ghayth, elle dut vite se faire une raison car le jeune homme n'était absolument pas disposé à parler d'Otupia. Ses yeux brillaient plutôt en lui narrant de quelle manière il comptait révolutionner la production de pierres. Sam s'enthousiasmait devant les schémas successifs montrant comment il avait surmonté les différents obstacles. Elle retrouvait en lui la même passion qui l'animait lors de ses expériences. Elle savait qu'il n'était qu'il n'était que trop rare de trouver un interlocuteur compréhensif et se laissa emporter dans ses découvertes.

Jack fut lui aussi interrompu dans son désir d'investigation par la conviction de Lorchen. Le peu de fois où il osa poser des questions sur Otupia, elle réussit habilement à dévier leur conversation sur les pierres et l'énorme travail qu'elle fournissait avec Ghayth. Jack était impressionné de voir comment un immense bloc de roche complètement quelconque pouvait devenir une chose si inestimable et précieuse. Mais il était surtout sublimé par toute la force et l'intelligence qui se dégageaient de Lorchen. Peu de gens ne semblait le remarquer car sinon elle aurait eu un statut social bien plus important à Otupia. Mais elle voulait certainement se montrer sous un jour moins avantageux pour surprendre plus aisément ses potentiels ennemis.

Quand ils se rejoignirent au salon, ils s'aperçurent avec stupéfaction que le soleil allait se coucher. Jack et Sam devaient se dépêcher de rentrer retrouver Teal'c et Daniel.

- Je ne pensais pas que le temps allait passer si vite ! s'étonna Lorchen

- Moi non plus, avoua Sam un peu dépassée.

- Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de revenir, ajouta Ghayth.

- Vous pouvez compter sur nous, certifia Jack.

Les deux soldats s'enfuirent sous le crépuscule rendant l'atmosphère moins lourde. Se retournant une dernière fois, Sam put voir Ghayth et Lorchen sur le pas de la porte presque serrés l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils avaient froid. Elle regarda Jack et comprit qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle.

- Bien sûr que nous reviendrons, dit-il presque pour lui-même. Et nous saurons ce qu'ils cachent.

* * *

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Teal'c et Daniel n'étaient plus au labo et avaient rejoint l'habitation que leur avait attribuée le gouverneur. Tels des enfants fautifs, ils entrèrent le plus discrètement possible dans la maison. Mais le Jaffa et l'archéologue les attendaient de pied ferme dans la pièce principale.

- Nous commencions à nous inquiéter, dit simplement Daniel.

- Ghayth et Lorchen sont très… habiles dans la dissimulation, prétexta Jack. Nous n'avons rien appris malheureusement.

- Nous si, O'Neill, annonça Teal'c. Il est possible que Ghayth cache quelque chose.

Jack et Sam le regardèrent avec surprise. Ils comprenaient enfin qu'ils avaient perdu leur après-midi et cela volontairement. Ils avaient été totalement charmés par les personnalités de Ghayth et Lorchen et s'étaient faits manipuler consciemment. Le sort d'Otupia ne leur avait paru à cet instant que secondaire.

- Qu'avez-vous donc appris sur Ghayth ? demanda Jack presque avec désinvolture

- C'était le chef des scientifiques de la ville, l'informa Teal'c. Il a brusquement donné sa démission après qu'on eut rejeté un des ses projets pour sauver Otupia.

- Voilà ce qui explique son attitude face au gouverneur, nota Sam.

- Cela devait être un projet très dérangeant pour tous car la moindre trace de ce dossier a disparu, poursuivit Teal'c.

Sam, de toutes façons, avait remarqué rapidement d'après les termes qu'il utilisait que Ghayth possédait de sérieuses bases scientifiques. Mais elle s'étonnait qu'il n'eût pas tenté de l'aider en la voyant chercher une autre solution pour Otupia. Il aurait pu exposer ses idées sans crainte et peut-être démontrer qu'il avait raison.

- Pourquoi avoir rejoint Lorchen ? s'étonna Jack perdu. Ce travail physique sous sa direction devait être une grande… régression ?

Naturellement, il s'attira un regard noir de Sam.

- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, tenta-t-il de se rattraper. Enfin si mais…

La jeune femme le fixa quelques instants puis ses yeux se radoucirent.

- Alors qu'il était reconnu et indépendant, il s'est volontairement soumis à l'autorité de Lorchen dans un travail peu intéressant intellectuellement pour le commun des mortels, déclara-t-elle.

- C'est exactement ce que je pensais ! s'exclama Jack. Mais vous le dites mieux !

Sam esquissa un léger sourire. Il réussirait toujours à retomber sur ses pieds dans n'importe quelle situation.

- Enfin, reprit Daniel, personne n'a jamais compris le départ de Ghayth. Certains ont cru qu'il avait été blessé dans son ego, d'autres ont pensé à des raisons sentimentales…

- Brix a dit que cela était impossible, réfuta immédiatement Teal'c. Ghayth et Lorchen ne se connaissaient pas avant de travailler ensemble.

Le Jaffa ne comprenait pas la démarche de son ami. En énonçant cette thèse, il savait qu'il allait changer la vision de Jack et Sam sur Ghayth et Lorchen. Déjà, la jeune femme repensait au comportement des deux Otupiens. Il était indéniable qu'ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre mais elle se souvenait également que toute leur tendresse était comme contenue. Elle sentit que Daniel et Teal'c n'avaient pas encore tout dit.

- Lorchen avait besoin d'aide et il s'est installé dans l'autre maison, continuait le Jaffa. D'après Brix, c'est à partir de ce moment qu'on a commencé à se poser des questions sur leurs relations.

- Cela poserait un problème s'ils étaient ensemble ? demanda Jack avant que Sam n'ouvrit la bouche pour poser la même question

Teal'c fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait guère le tour que prenait cette conversation. Ils s'éloignaient du seul sujet important, à savoir le sort d'Otupia. Cependant, Daniel tenait à faire de cette révélation un véritable coup de théâtre.

- Lorchen est veuve. Selon les coutumes otupiennes, elle ne peut fusionner de nouveau.

Daniel chercha la trace d'une réaction chez Jack et Sam mais il ne trouva rien. Ils restaient stoïques comme si cette histoire ressemblant étrangement à la leur ne les touchait pas.

- Le mari de Lorchen est mort pendant les dernières inondations, précisa-t-il. Elle a dû reprendre seule la production de pierres et peu après elle a perdu l'enfant qu'elle attendait. Il aurait dû avoir l'âge de Brix.

La main de Jack se crispa sur son arme tandis que Sam baissait pudiquement la tête.

- Pauvre Lorchen, murmura-t-elle seulement.

Jack sentait peu à peu la colère prendre le pas sur sa tristesse. Que voulait donc Daniel en agissant de la sorte ? L'archéologue, sans comprendre, continuait ses révélations.

- Brix pense que c'est du gâchis. Elle sait que malgré tout s'ils le voulaient vraiment, ils pourraient être ensemble. Leurs maisons sont quasiment communes et Lorchen, compte tenu de son âge et de sa fausse couche, pourrait ne plus avoir d'enfants.

- Daniel ! soupira Jack agacé. Ne vous faites pas d'illusions romantiques, il ne se passe rien entre eux !

- Ce n'est pas là le problème…

- En effet, Daniel, intervint Sam fortement lassée, les relations entre Ghayth et Lorchen ne sont pas notre problème. C'est pour sauver Otupia que nous sommes ici !

Teal'c approuva d'un signe de la tête.

- Demain, à la première heure, nous repartirons les voir, Carter et moi, décida Jack.

- Je vous accompagnerai, O'Neill, ajouta Teal'c.

- Non !

Cette réaction surprit Daniel et le Jaffa mais Sam sut habilement tempérer le refus catégorique de Jack.

- Le colonel et moi avons établi un climat de confiance avec eux et il ne faudrait pas rompre cet équilibre.

- Oui, Teal'c, appuya Jack. Ce serait mieux si vous continuiez à vérifier les réserves d'eau.

- Très bien, O'Neill, se résigna le Jaffa.

- Maintenant bonne nuit ! déclara Jack en fixant méchamment l'archéologue. Surtout à vous Daniel, si toutefois vous parvenez à trouver le sommeil !

- Oui ! répondit Sam sur le même ton. Bonne nuit Daniel !

Le Jaffa regarda l'archéologue tandis que Jack et Sam gagnaient leurs chambres.

- Vous leur avez fait énormément de mal, Daniel Jackson, déclara-t-il lentement. Vous m'avez déçu.

Et il quitta la pièce.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorchen accueillit Jack et Sam avec un immense sourire. Ils avaient quitté leur maison bien avant le réveil de Daniel. Ils étaient partis alors que le soleil ne donnait pas le maximum de sa chaleur et que ses rayons ne les aveuglent.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Sam, elle-même, ne voulait pas vraiment revenir là-dessus. Elle refusait tout simplement de savoir pourquoi il n'y avait que Jack et elle qui pouvaient tirer quelque chose de Ghayth et Lorchen.

Au regard plus que chaleureux que leur adressa celle-ci, Jack comprit que Brix n'avait pas fait de confidences sans contre-partie. Daniel avait dû payer sa curiosité avec le récit de leurs propres vies.

- Bonjour, salua Lorchen. Ghayth est sous la douche. Je suppose que c'est à lui que vous voulez parler ?

Décidément, Lorchen ne finirait jamais de les surprendre. Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à une dérobade, elle leur donnait immédiatement ce qu'ils désiraient.

Jack et Sam s'installèrent côte à côte dans le salon, la maîtresse de maison leur faisant face. Elle se tourna vers le cour. Suivant son regard, ils purent apercevoir la silhouette de Ghayth sortir d'un cabanon. Les gouttes d'eau tombant sur le sol chaud dessinaient des tâches sombres qui le suivirent jusqu'à sa maison.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir maintenant, indiqua Lorchen. Nous savions que vous viendriez.

- Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit tout de suite ? s'étonna Jack

Lorchen eut un sourire désarmant qui empêcha Jack et Sam de lui en vouloir.

- Ghayth n'aime pas en parler, expliqua-t-elle. Et tous ont déjà pris la décision de mourir.

Elle haussa les épaules et la fragile robe qu'elle portait se colla à sa peau déjà mouillée par la sueur. Devant le silence de Jack et Sam; elle se leva les invitant à la suivre.

- Il doit avoir fini maintenant.

Quand elle entra dans la cour, Ghayth sortait après s'être habillé à la va-vite. Il attacha ses cheveux dégoulinants avec un ruban de soie rouge. Jack ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux. Il serait apparemment difficile de le convaincre de se confier.

- Excusez-moi mais je voudrais parler à Lorchen, dit-il gravement.

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher de lui mettant à l'écart Jack et Sam qui les observaient avec suspicion. Ils paraissaient tous deux déterminés mais pas autant que les deux soldats.

- Vous croyez que Lorchen sait quelque chose ? demanda Sam en se tournant vers Jack

Il regarda Ghayth se pencher un peu plus vers elle pour veiller au caractère confidentiel de leur conversation.

- Cela ne fait aucun doute, répondit Jack. Il la met sûrement en garde contre nous.

- Elle doit être plus faible que lui, en déduisit Sam.

Jack n'était pas d'accord. Lorchen écoutait avec grande attention ce que Ghayth lui murmurait à l'oreille. Elle secoua la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait puis prit la parole sans jamais le quitter du regard. Avec assurance, elle posa sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de l'interrompre. Elle en arriva même à le saisir doucement par les épaules comme pour le rassurer. En aucun cas, elle ne semblait pas pouvoir faillir et Ghayth le voyait bien.

- Il voudrait la protéger en ne la mêlant pas à cela, révéla Jack.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Jack paraissait ailleurs et fixait intensément Ghayth et Lorchen comme s'ils étaient très loin d'eux alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres.

- Pourquoi veut-il faire ça ? demanda la jeune femme ne comprenant rien

Jack se tourna vers Sam et son regard la troubla.

- Parce qu'il sait qu'elle est son point faible. Et qu'il ne veut pas qu'on lui fasse du mal à cause de cela.

Sam resta sans voix quelques secondes. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Lorchen s'avança vers elle avec son habituel sourire.

- Venez, major Carter. Vous n'avez pas encore eu l'occasion de voir comment fonctionne la production de pierres.

- Mais attendez ! l'interrompit Sam tandis que Jack rejoignait Ghayth. Mon colonel ?

Jack se retourna vers elle avec un air surpris. Toute l'émotion qu'elle avait vue dans ses yeux quelques secondes auparavant avait disparu.

- Qu'y a-t-il Carter ?

- Rien, mon colonel. Rien…

- Nous nous retrouvons tout à l'heure ?

- Bien, mon colonel.

* * *

Sam observait sans réel intérêt les pierres à différentes stades que lui désignait Lorchen. Elle-même n'était pas très concentrée sur ce qu'elle disait ou faisait. Les deux femmes étaient plus préoccupées par la discussion apparemment agitée qu'avaient Jack et Ghayth au dehors. Mais de l'atelier, elles ne pouvaient entendre que leurs éclats de voix. Le regard de Sam s'arrêta alors sur la douche de laquelle Ghayth était sorti auparavant. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué l'ingénieux système de récupération et d'épuration d'eau qui permettait de faire la vaisselle et de faire survivre quelques plantes.

- C'est Ghayth qui a installé ça ?

- Oui, ça a permis de libérer les pièces d'eau des deux maisons, expliqua Lorchen. C'est plus pratique.

- Ça permet également de faire d'importantes économies d'eau ! remarqua Sam

- Probablement.

Plus en apprenait sur Ghayth et Lorchen, plus Sam découvrait à quel point leurs discours et leurs actes étaient contradictoires. Lorchen se comportait, comme toujours, comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

- Ghayth pense que c'est mieux et c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, se justifia-t-elle.

En voulant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face à Sam, elle trouva un pantalon appartenant vraisemblablement à Ghayth. Elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant un trou au milieu du genou. Elle évalua les dégâts et soupira. Sentant le regard soupçonneux de Sam sur elle, elle eut un sourire nullement gêné.

- Ghayth est très négligent avec ses affaires et moi très lente à tout réparer ! se plaignit-elle. Je ne peux pas faire un pas dans cette maison sans tomber sur un de ses vêtements à recoudre !

Les yeux de Sam étant toujours fixés sur elle, Lorchen eut un visage surpris.

- N'allez pas imaginer des choses. Il n'y a rien entre Ghayth et moi.

- Je vous crois, répondit Sam.

Lorchen ne paraissait pas convaincue. Il était vrai que son comportement prêtait à confusion et qu'elle trouvait même un malin plaisir à cultiver l'ambiguïté.

- Ghayth passe pratiquement tout son temps ici, lui apprit-elle. Il travaille et mange avec moi touts les jours de l'année. Autrefois, ce que nous appelons ma maison était la totalité de l'atelier. Mais après la mort de mon mari, je me suis installée là pour ne plus faire face à mes souvenirs.

La douleur de Lorchen ressortait de la totalité de son être. Sa peine était si perceptible et palpable que Sam la sentait s'insinuer en elle.

- Cela a dû être une période très dure, compatit la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

- Oui, effectivement, acquiesça Lorchen. J'ai bien cru que je ne m'en remettrai jamais. S'il n'y avait pas eu la production de pierres à gérer, je ne serais probablement pas là.

Sam soupira en retrouvant les mêmes grandes lignes d'une histoire qu'elle connaissait bien. Si on ne l'avait pas contacté pour participer à la première mission sur Abydos, Jack se serait tué. La jeune femme osa alors superposer les deux vies.

- Vous vous sentez coupable ? murmura-t-elle

Lorchen fut surprise de la clairvoyance de la jeune femme. Son visage s'assombrit.

- Mon mari est mort en voulant me sauver. J'ai perdu mon enfant car je ne lui ai pas prêté assez d'attention tellement j'étais désespérée.

Elle ferma les yeux comme pour chasser ces tristes pensées de sa tête.

- Je parle beaucoup trop ! s'écria-t-elle de nouveau gaie. Je dois vous ennuyer !

Sam eut un sourire bienveillant.

- Je vous trouve trop injuste avec vous-même. Vous avez dû faire preuve d'un immense courage pour surmonter tous ces événements.

- Peut-être auriez-vous été plus forte, fit remarque Lorchen. Vous paraissez… infaillible.

Sam secoua la tête touchée par ce compliment.

- Tout le monde a ses fantômes.

Sans même vraiment se demander si Lorchen voulait le savoir ou si cela ne paraissait pas un peu déplacé, elle commença à raconter les différentes blessures de sa vie : la mort de sa mère, sa relation avec son père, la places des hommes dans sa vie. Lorchen fut une auditrice attentive et lui confirma par petites touches à quel point leurs vies se ressemblaient. Ghayth, adolescent, avait perdu son père, sa mère avait pratiquement voué sa vie au taillage de pierres précieuses.

Sam n'avait même plus à être surprise. Toutes ces coïncidences devaient sûrement avoir un sens mais elle refusait de le chercher.

Jack apparut alors dans son champ de vision. Il paraissait en colère. Elle n'eut même pas à prononcer un mot ou à faire un geste. Il la vit et lui demanda d'un simple regard si tout allait bien. Elle le rassura au mieux et il repartit tel un taureau dans une arène.

- Ghayth a l'air têtu, constata-t-elle.

- Il l'est, confirma Lorchen. Mais peut-être pas autant que le colonel O'Neill.

* * *

Ghayth se tenait immobile en plein soleil. Il observa Jack s'éponger lentement le front. La chaleur diminuait ses capacités de concentration et d'argumentation et les deux hommes le savaient. Jack passa sa main dans ses cheveux et repartit à l'attaque.

- Vous étiez scientifique ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous devez nous aider à faire quelque chose !

Ghayth paraissait évoluer sur une autre planète tant il restait impassible devant le discours de Jack.

- Ils n'ont pas voulu de mon aide quand je la leur ai proposée, déclara-t-il calmement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils en voudraient aujourd'hui.

- Nous, nous la voulons ! répliqua Jack. Pour vous sauver tous !

- Ils sont persuadés qu'ils vont mourir, se justifia Ghayth. Si vous les sauvez, vous allez les briser.

- Je veux leur donner un choix entre la vie et la mort ! rétorqua Jack. Et non pas entre la noyade et la déshydratation !

- Ils ont déjà fait ce choix.

Jack retint son envie de prendre la tête du jeune homme et de la frapper contre un mur.

- Vous avez imaginé ce qu'il va se passer ? lui demanda-t-il hargneux. Vous savez comment la fin va se dérouler ?

Ghayth ferma les yeux. Il était plus las qu'il n'en avait l'air.

- Tout a été organisé au mieux, expliqua-t-il placidement. Nous mourrons le moins douloureusement possible.

Jack leva les bras au ciel en signe de reddition.

- Tout est préparé ! s'écria-t-il. Peut-être que vous avez établi une liste pour savoir qui partira le premier ! Selon vos préférences ! Après une longue conversation, bien sûr ! Vous êtes bien placés, Lorchen et vous ?

- Arrêtez, le pria Ghayth. Cela ne sert à rien. Ils veulent mourir.

- Mais vous ! s'emporta Jack. Que voulez-vous ?

Ghayth avala sa salive avec difficulté. Jack avait enfin réussi à l'atteindre.

- Je ne veux pas mourir, avoua-t-il. J'ai de nombreuses choses à faire avant.

Le jeune homme regarda Jack avec désinvolture.

- Mais je mourrai avec les autres comme nous l'avons tous décidé, ajouta-t-il avec un air de défi.

Jack lui tourna le dos pour lui montrer son désaccord et lui dissimuler à quel point il était désespéré. Il comprenait les motivations de Ghayth mais ne pouvait le laisser croire que ce qu'il faisait était juste.

- Vous savez très bien pourquoi ils ont accepté l'idée de mourir ! dit-il en le désignant du doigt méchamment. Ils sont incapables de prévoir quand ça arrivera et d'évaluer le temps qu'il leur reste ! Leur mort est une chose abstraite !

Ghayth restait de marbre. Jack sut alors qu'il ne pourrait pas obtenir tout de lui en une seule fois.

- Si vous ne pouvez pas les aider, donnez-leur au moins la chance de prendre conscience de ce qu'ils vont perdre !

Ghayth fixait maintenant la fenêtre de l'atelier où se trouvaient Sam et Lorchen.

- Ils vont être perdus.

- Ils auront un vrai choix !

Le regard perdu de Ghayth se plongea dans celui de Jack. Le colonel ne faillit pas et le jeune homme finit par baisser les yeux.

- Je vais appeler Lorchen et le major Carter, déclara-t-il alors. J'aurai besoin de leur aide pour faire l'évaluation.

* * *

- Alors Carter ? Ça avance ?

Le colonel O'Neill se tenait sur le pas de la porte du labo les mains négligemment dans les poches comme à son habitude. L'heure était grave mais Sam voyait dans ses yeux une étincelle de malice propre aux enfants.

- Je fais ce que je peux, mon colonel, répondit-elle.

Elle consulta sa montre et constata avec effroi que deux heures s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici.

- Vous avez prévenu le gouverneur ? s'informa-t-elle

Jack fit la moue et s'avança jusqu'au bureau où elle travaillait.

- Il n'était pas très content de notre projet, lui apprit-il, mais Daniel et Teal'c l'ont convaincu que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Toute la ville attend le diagnostic maintenant.

Il fit un rapide tour de la pièce des yeux.

- Où sont Ghayth et Lorchen ?

Sam désigna du menton la fenêtre d'où l'on pouvait distinguer deux silhouettes au loin penchées vers le sol.

- Ils font des derniers prélèvements, indiqua-t-elle. Brix est avec eux. Elle est en totale admiration devant Ghayth. Et cela est parfaitement justifié. Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu le laisser partir !

Jack acquiesça lentement et s'intéressa à ce que la jeune femme faisait. Sam consultait un ordinateur et semblait formuler des hypothèses à partir de cela compte tenu des feuilles griffonnées devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il

- Un résumé en images de la situation actuelle faite par Ghayth, expliqua-t-elle.

La jeune femme soupira en regardant l'écran.

- C'est beaucoup plus complexe que je ne le croyais.

- Aucune chance pour que je comprenne alors ? supposa Jack

Sam lui fit un immense sourire.

- Je ne pensais pas à une difficulté d'ordre scientifique, mon colonel, répliqua-t-elle. Il s'agit de l'attitude à adopter.

Elle l'invita d'un signe de tête à la rejoindre près de l'écran. Le bureau n'étant fait que pour une seule personne, il se posta derrière elle. Ensuite, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur l'image de la planète et une démo s'anima.

- Otupia se trouve ici, indiqua-t-elle. Après de longs calculs, Ghayth a estimé que la mer à l'origine de la pluie se trouvait à l'opposé même du globe. L'atmosphère de ce monde est différente en ce que les nuages semblent détecter la population d'Otupia et font pleuvoir.

L'écran montrait maintenant une reconstitution des grandes inondations qui avaient eu lieu vingt ans auparavant. La main de Jack toucha les nuages.

- Mais comment y a-t-il pu avoir autant de pluie ? s'étonna-t-il

Sam avait dû se retenir pour ne pas sursauter en sentant le souffle chaud de Jack près de son oreille et le mouvement de ses lèvres l'effleurant. Elle prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- C'est comme si les nuages se formaient sans discontinuer et qu'ensuite ils se dirigeaient droit sur Otupia. Il n'y a aucune explication à ce phénomène.

Ses doigts parcoururent de nouveau l'écran pour mettre de nouveau en marche l'animation.

- Ghayth a prévu que la prochaine pluie arriverait dans deux ans, poursuivit-elle. Cela arrive par cycles dont la durée a tendance à se réduire et d'une intensité proportionnelle à la sécheresse. S'il faut croire ce que les dernières observations, ce sera… apocalyptique.

- Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'arche de Noé ?

Sam appuya sur une nouvelle icône touchant par là la main de Jack. Il ne bougea pas et leurs doigts restèrent collés tandis que des données apparaissaient.

- Il pleuvra pendant trois mois entiers, lut-elle. Nuit et jour. Ils n'auront aucune chance.

La voix de Sam était chargée d'émotion. Jack comprenait la jeune femme. Qui ne l'aurait pas été en voyant ce peuple disparaître ?

- Nous allons trouver une solution, Carter.

Comme pour confirmer ses propos et aussi la rassurer un peu plus, ses doigts entrelacèrent les siens lentement. Ce geste était fait avec tellement de naturel que la jeune femme ne se déroba pas. Elle alla même jusqu'à presser un peu plus sa mains contre la sienne. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent dans le reflet de l'écran intensifiant leur contact et le flot de sensations échangé.

Le coup frappé à la porte par Brix les ramena brusquement à la réalité. Leurs mains se délièrent brusquement.

- Ils ont fini, annonça brièvement la jeune scientifique. Ils n'attendent plus que vous.

Jack et Sam suivirent docilement Brix à l'extérieur. Ghayth et Lorchen, debout parmi les habitants d'Otupia, paraissaient totalement perdus. Non loin d'eux, Teal'c, Daniel et le gouverneur attendaient avec inquiétude. Étrangement, les gens autour d'eux ne ressentaient, au prime abord, aucune crainte. Ils discutaient avec désinvolture patientant comme avant le début d'un spectacle.

Ghayth eut un léger mouvement de la tête en voyant Jack et Sam arriver, faisant Lorchen se tourner vers eux. Le jeune homme semblait demander un consentement ou une part supplémentaire de courage. Jack lui rendit son salut. Le gouverneur monta alors sur une lourde pierre pour être vu et entendu de tout le monde. Jack et Sam se frayèrent un chemin afin de rejoindre le reste de leur équipe.

- Silence, s'il vous plait !

Le gouverneur dut patienter quelques secondes avant d'obtenir le calme.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir le sort qui nous est réservé à tous, exposa-t-il. Aujourd'hui, Ghayth, l'ancien chef des scientifiques, a jugé bon de nous faire connaître quand la fin surviendra.

A ces mots, l'assistance, se fit la plus attentive possible. Le gouverneur invita Ghayth à le rejoindre. Le jeune homme grimpa à son tour.

- J'ai fait une évaluation des réserves d'eau et des nappes phréatiques et j'ai comparé le résultat avec notre consommation actuelle d'eau.

Il fit une pause.

- Je ne vous cacherai pas la vérité plus longtemps : il nous reste un an.

La population resta muette tandis que le gouverneur fermait les yeux sous le choc. Mais ce que Sg-1 avait cru être de la tristesse se révéla être de la joie.

- Nos connaissances vont être sauvées, rassurez-vous ! s'écria-t-il

Alors, les Otupiens réagirent par diverses exclamations de soulagement. Même Brix, tout sourire, serrait dans ses bras celui qui devait être son époux sans ressentir aucune peine quant à la vie de son futur enfant. Sg-1 regarda avec stupéfaction la foule peu à peu se disperser pour retourner à ses occupations habituelles.

Sam sentait presque le souffle lui manquer en les voyant tous accepter l'échéance sans une plainte, sans la moindre trace de désespoir. Cette terre aride serait leur tombeau et le soleil ardent celui qui leur donnerait la mort les uns après les autres.

Apercevant Ghayth et Lorchen s'éloigner, Jack courut après eux malgré la chaleur cassante.

- Attendez ! Attendez !

D'un même mouvement, les deux autochtones se retournèrent. Le temps que Jack se remit de sa course, Sam, Teal'c et Daniel étaient arrivés à leur hauteur. Ghayth eut un regard dénué de toute expression.

- Je vous avais dit que ça n'allait rien changer, dit-il calmement.

- Il fallait le faire, se justifia Jack. Peu importe le résultat.

Lorchen prit une longue inspiration et tous purent réaliser qu'elle avait été énormément touchée par l'annonce. Elle devait être la seule parmi les Otupiens.

- Il a fait ce que vous vouliez, laissez-nous maintenant, supplia-t-elle. Je vous en prie…

La panique envahit les yeux de Ghayth tant il était désemparé devant l'émotion de Lorchen. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra à lui faire mal. Elle releva la tête et il lui fallut deviner un imperceptible sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir proposé d'économiser sur leur consommation d'eau ? s'étonna Sam

Ghayth eut un rire nerveux.

- Ils n'auraient jamais été d'accord et vous le savez aussi bien que moi, répondit-il. Ne me prêtez pas plus de talent que je n'en ai, major Carter.

- Arrêtez de faire le modeste, Ghayth ! s'exclama Jack en colère. Vous pourriez les sauver !

Lorchen regarda le jeune homme avec autant de surprise que de timidité. Il secoua la tête avec force. Lorchen, résignée, ferma les yeux.

- La vérité est que je ne le peux pas, avoua-t-il. Et nous n'avons pas assez de temps pour les faire changer d'avis.

Sans même attendre une réponse, Ghayth entraîna Lorchen sur le chemin de leur maison. Elle leur adressa un dernier sourire désolé avant qu'ils ne disparaissent à l'horizon.

- On ne peut pas les laisser faire, déclara Daniel.

Jack fixait toujours la direction que Ghayth et Lorchen avaient prise. Jamais une telle détermination n'avait brillé dans ses yeux.

- Il est hors de question de les laisser mourir ! se convainquit-il. Carter ! En route !

La jeune femme obéit sur-le-champ. La vie des Otupiens lui tenait à cœur et elle voulait découvrir la teneur exacte des liens entre Ghayth et Lorchen.

- Nous allons venir avec vous, décida Daniel. Nous ne serons jamais assez de quatre pour persuader Ghayth de nous aider.

Comme Teal'c le prévoyait, la réaction hostile de Jack ne se fit pas attendre.

- Daniel ! Je ne vous demanderai qu'une seule faveur ! Laissez-nous nous occuper seuls de cette affaire !

L'archéologue voulut dire quelque chose mais Jack l'interrompit fermement.

- S'il vous plait.

Daniel fit signe qu'il acceptait et Jack et Sam disparurent à leur tour. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Teal'c.

- Leur comportement commence à m'inquiéter, admit-il.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, rassura le Jaffa. Ils ne risquent rien. Ils vont seulement apprendre.


	4. Chapter 4

Ghayth sortait de la maison avec quelque chose ressemblant à un chariot quand Jack et Sam arrivèrent. Il resta immobile quelques secondes puis eut un sourire.

- Vous ne renoncez donc jamais ? dit-il malicieusement

- Non, ce n'est pas notre genre, répliqua Jack sur le même ton.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent avec une fausse animosité.

- Je vais chercher de nouveaux blocs de pierre, annonça alors Ghayth. Vous m'accompagnez ?

Jack et Sam se regardèrent puis la jeune femme s'avança vers Ghayth.

- Je serai curieuse de savoir comment se déroule cette partie de votre travail.

- Très bien, acquiesça le jeune homme. Et vous, colonel O'Neill ?

Jack se gratta la tête l'air un peu gêné.

- Je… je vais aller voir Lorchen, bredouilla-t-il. Enfin… si elle veut bien de moi…

- Elle travaille à l'atelier, répondit le plus naturellement Ghayth. Elle sera ravie d'être en votre compagnie.

Il se tourna vers Sam tandis que Jack pénétrait dans la maison.

- Vous venez, major Carter ?

- Je vous suis.

Ils demeurèrent quelques secondes silencieux. En fait, Sam ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec le jeune homme qui était presque son double.

- Vous avez échangé les rôles ? demanda brusquement Ghayth.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Sam sortie de ses réflexions

- Le colonel O'Neill vous a chargée de m'interroger sachant qu'il n'a rien pu obtenir de moi, précisa le jeune homme.

- Il a tout de même obtenu que vous fassiez cette évaluation, non ? fit remarquer Sam

Ghayth sourit légèrement. La jeune femme n'avait pas tort.

- C'est tout ce qu'il aurait pu avoir, indiqua-t-il, car c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire.

Contrairement au matin même, le jeune homme paraissait plus détendu et assuré.

- Vraiment ? insista Sam

Il s'arrêta pour la regarder dans les yeux afin de la convaincre de sa bonne foi.

- Vraiment, répondit-il.

Sam ne persista pas. Jack lui avait fait comprendre que les chocs frontaux avec Ghayth ne porteraient pas leurs fruits. Ils parvinrent à une espèce de carrière. Le jeune homme sortit une paire de gants d'une de ses poches et la tendit à Sam.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas ? demanda-t-il timidement tandis qu'elle enfilait les protections

- Non ! Je suis même très contente que vous ne m'ayez pas demandé si j'étais capable de le faire !

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'amoncellement de pierres et commencèrent à charger le chariot.

- Qu'allez-vous faire du temps qu'il vous reste ? questionna Sam malgré les efforts qu'elle devait faire

- Il n'y a pas à réfléchir, répondit Ghayth à peine essoufflé. Nous avons beaucoup de commandes.

- La vie continue, constata la jeune femme.

- Oui, comme vous dites. Ne croyez pas que je vais changer ma façon de vivre parce que tout va finir dans un an.

Sam s'appuya sur la pierre qu'elle venait de déposer.

- Vous pourriez en profiter pour réaliser ce que vous auriez voulu faire si vous aviez eu plus de temps, proposa-t-elle.

Ghayth lâcha lourdement son fardeau et fixa de nouveau Sam mais cette fois il ne semblait pas exaspéré.

- J'ai fait le deuil de cette idée depuis longtemps, dit-il en essuyant la sueur sur son front. Les autres veulent mourir. Je ne veux pas leur faire du mal en leur disant que ce n'est pas la solution.

Sam soupira. Elle commençait à comprendre ce qui motivait Ghayth. Il avait dû plus souffrir que quiconque de l'état des choses.

- Alors, il n'y a que Lorchen et vous qui pensiez cela ?

- Oui. Il n'y a que Lorchen et moi.

Plus que jamais, Sam sentit la profonde affection de Ghayth pour celle qui partageait son avis. Un sourire apparut brièvement sur ses lèvres.

- Lorchen et moi sommes seuls sur beaucoup de points, poursuivit-il. C'est ma seule amie… et elle sera mon seul regret.

Il s'assit le long du chariot et Sam en fit rapidement de même. Cet aveu semblait lui avoir coûté beaucoup. Mais la jeune femme supposa qu'il n'avait rien à perdre face à elle, une quasi étrangère qui partirait bientôt, emportant ses confidences avec elle.

- Pourquoi ne faites-vous rien ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je ne pense pas qu'on vous en tiendra rigueur et d'ailleurs les autres sont-ils vraiment obligés de savoir ce qu'il se passe entre Lorchen et vous ?

Ghayth secoua la tête lentement.

- Major Carter…

- Sam.

La jeune femme trouvait en effet déplacé que Ghayth continuât à l'appeler par son grade alors qu'il lui révélait des choses si personnelles.

- Sam, reprit-il, je n'ai pas envie de me dissimuler, me justifier ou même me battre. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Je veux aimer Lorchen exclusivement et jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils comme s'il comprenait enfin ce qu'il révélait.

- Mais cela n'aura pas lieu, conclut-il.

- Vous ne ferez rien ? demanda Sam incrédule

- Vous feriez quelque chose à ma place ? Il me semble que vous pouvez réaliser aisément dans quelle situation nous sommes, Lorchen et moi.

Ghayth rit de bon cœur tandis que Sam rougissait. Il était vraiment satisfait de son effet.

- Je… je… je ne sais pas, bredouilla la jeune femme.

- C'est quand même étrange ce qu'il arrive dans la vie. Vous ne croyez pas ?

Sam avait cru que Ghayth avait décidé de changer de sujet en voyant qu'elle avait du mal à se remettre mais, au contraire, il attaquait le problème sous un autre angle. Elle finit par sourire. Après tout, Ghayth était un quasi étranger qui partirait bientôt emportant ses confidences avec lui.

- A vrai dire, je fais plus qu'y croire, répliqua-t-elle espiègle. Je le vis chaque jour. J'étais loin d'imaginer en arriver là avec le colonel O'Neill quand nous avons commencé à voyager à travers la Porte. Pour tout vous dire, notre première rencontre n'a pas été… idyllique.

Ghayth écoutait Sam parler avec amusement. Il devait certainement retrouver en lui les mêmes impressions.

- Je suis arrivé chez Lorchen avec ma façon particulière de penser, expliqua-t-il. Je m'attendais légitimement à un combat et effectivement au début c'était un vrai combat…

Sam baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire devant le visage faussement coupable de Ghayth.

- Mais très vite, cela s'est transformé en un plan de persuasion, poursuivit-il plus sérieusement, et ensuite cela a presque dévié en plan de séduction.

Sam observait Ghayth avec fascination tant le bonheur émanait de lui en rappelant à lui ces souvenirs. Mais ce qu'il disait obligeait aussi la jeune femme à se poser des questions sur ses propres relations avec Jack.

- Je pensais que c'était un jeu sans danger, dit-il sincèrement. J'avais mis mes limites. J'ai un passé, plus ou moins heureux, qui m'a endurci et ne m'a fait compté seulement sur moi-même.

- Mais ça n'a pas suffit, devina Sam.

- Non, répondit Ghayth en haussant les épaules. Une forteresse n'aurait pas suffit. Lorchen a tout remis en question. D'un simple regard.

Sam fixa quelques secondes le ciel d'un bleu si pur qu'il lui en soulevait le cœur. La vie aurait été douce ici si la pluie voulait tomber, ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Mais ce n'était qu'un "si" parmi des milliers d'autres. Sam se releva.

- A votre place, je ferais la même chose, Ghayth.

* * *

Jack découvrit Lorchen installée devant la fenêtre de l'atelier. Elle ne semblait pas du tout disposée à travailler. Jack remarqua à ses pieds un carton poussiéreux vraisemblablement sorti d'une remise ou d'un grenier. Lorchen en avait d'ailleurs vidé une partie du contenu sur ses genoux. Il s'agissait en fait de layettes tricotées ou brodées dans des couleurs claires.

Jack devina rapidement à quoi elle pensait. Il avait lui aussi à gérer le souvenir le plus douloureux de son passé.

- Lorchen ? appela-t-il en restant timidement sur le pas de la porte

Elle se retourna brusquement, essuyant maladroitement les larmes sur son visage.

- Je… je croyais que j'étais seule. Excusez-moi.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, dit-il d'une voix douce. Je comprends.

Lorchen recommença à pleurer malgré elle.

- Je ne voulais pas les regarder au début parce que je savais que j'allais me faire du mal, expliqua-t-elle entre deux sanglots. J'avais juste à retrouver ce carton et le mettre dans un coin pour le donner à Brix. Mais… mais il fallait que je les vois une nouvelle fois. Pour me convaincre que cet enfant a vraiment existé. Comme si j'avais peur d'oublier.

- Vous ne l'oublierez pas, rassura Jack. Croyez-moi.

Elle lissa tendrement la layette posée sur ses genoux. Il s'approcha et regarda les différents vêtements.

- C'est vous qui avez fait tout cela ? s'étonna-t-il

Lorchen eut un immense sourire.

- Oui. Mon mari m'a empêchée de faire le moindre travail sur les pierres quand nous avons appris que j'étais enceinte. Je passais mes journées ici à ses côtés imaginant à qui notre enfant ressemblerait le plus.

Elle replia les layettes une à une et les remit dans le carton.

- C'est moi qui aurait dû mourir, dit Lorchen le visage grave. Pas lui ou elle, je n'ai même pas pu le savoir. C'était un enfant innocent qui réclamait toute mon attention que je n'ai pas su lui apporter.

Jack resta silencieux. A de nombreuses reprises, il s'était dit ces mêmes choses. Malgré tout ce qu'on lui disait, la culpabilité restait tapie dans un coin de sa tête prête à ressurgir dans les pires moments.

- Parfois, je me demande si continuer en valait vraiment la peine, en conclut-elle.

- Ne dites pas cela, Lorchen, pria Jack. Il y a toujours quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, aussi infime soit-il.

Lorchen referma le carton et adressa un sourire léger à Jack. Celui-ci le lui rendit mais beaucoup plus malicieusement.

- Et je sais que vous avez trouvé une motivation !

Lorchen éclata de rire comme une collégienne.

- Je crois plutôt que c'est elle qui m'a trouvée ! répliqua-t-elle

Elle croisa ses mains désormais sans occupation sur ses genoux puis regarda Jack s'installer dans le cadre de la fenêtre ouverte.

- Je m'étais presque habituée à l'idée de vivre quand il est arrivé. Cela n'a pas été subit… enfin si peut-être.

Les mains de Lorchen commencèrent à s'agiter comme pour traduire le chamboulement qui avait eu lieu alors dans sa vie.

- Il a… tout bouleversé, confia-t-elle dépassée. Je travaillais avec le cœur, il me répondait avec ses certitudes, ses probabilités, ses hypothèses, ses expériences.

A travers elle, Jack revivait ce qu'il avait ressenti dès le premier instant de sa rencontre avec Sam. Cela avait été une véritable tempête dans tout son être et cela n'avait trouvé aucun moyen de s'apaiser.

- Ensuite il a tout envahi : mes pensées, mon univers, mes croyances. Tout ce que j'avais reconstruit dans la douleur. Au moment même où je commençais à trouver que ce monde n'était plus un enfer.

Jack ferma les yeux. Le moment de cette révélation lui serait très douloureux et paraîtrait injuste mais Lorchen comprendrait.

- C'était le début d'un autre enfer, murmura-t-il.

Lorchen acquiesça tristement. Il était difficile d'avouer que ce qui était la meilleure chose de leur vie fût aussi la pire.

- Mais je me suis promis de ne pas céder, affirma-t-elle. Pas de bonheur, pas de malheur. Ghayth semble être d'accord. Et le major Carter ?

Jack soupira. Le vide emplissait aisément leurs rapports.

- Ce système lui convient, confirma-t-il avec un certain dépit. Mais c'est parfois difficile à concevoir, surtout pour l'extérieur.

- Les autres disent, les autres pensent et veulent aider mais nous seuls savons ce qu'il en est, Jack, énonça simplement Lorchen.

Elle eut ensuite un sourire désarmant.

- C'est un peu comme vous quand vous essayez de les faire changer d'avis, poursuivit-elle. Vous ne saurez jamais réellement pourquoi ils veulent mourir.

Jack mit les mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules.

- J'aimerai ne pas saisir ce que vous venez de me dire, dit-il gêné.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Lorchen arrangea ses cheveux d'un geste désinvolte.

- Et quand bien même il y aurait une solution, ajouta-t-elle, vous me laisseriez faire ? Quelle qu'elle soit ?

Jack fixa Lorchen avec gravité.

- Je ne crois pas être en mesure de faire ce choix à votre place, Lorchen, capitula-t-il.


	5. Chapter 5

- Daniel ! Teal'c ! Vous êtes prêts ? On n'attend plus que vous !

La voix enjouée de Sam résonna dans toute la maison. Au-dehors, on entendait déjà les bruits de la fête pour le mariage d'Himaya.

Sam avança dans la pièce principale et ne trouva personne. Jack, impatient, finit par la rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? pesta-t-il. Teal'c ! Daniel ! Ramenez-vous immédiatement ici si vous ne voulez pas que nous passions pour le peuple le plus impoli de la galaxie !

Le Jaffa fut le premier à apparaître. Il était clair à son air que quelque chose l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

- Teal'c ? Il y a un problème ? s'étonna Jack

- Je crains de n'être qu'un trouble-fête lors de cette cérémonie, O'Neill.

Daniel fit alors son entrée, plus renfrogné que jamais.

- Et moi, je vous le dis carrément : je n'irai pas ! s'écria-t-il

- Mais pourquoi ? demandèrent en chœur Jack et Sam.

A les voir ainsi côte à côte, leurs bras tenant de la même manière leur arme, posant la même question avec la même surprise sur le visage, on aurait dit deux clown en plein numéro. Mais leur public ne paraissait guère réceptif.

- Ils nous ont invités tous, rappela Sam.

- Et ils seraient terriblement vexés si vous n'étiez pas là ! ajouta Jack

Teal'c les fixa comme s'ils venaient d'une autre planète. Malgré toutes les supplications d'Himaya, ils avaient refusé de quitter leurs uniformes et pourtant le Jaffa avait l'impression qu'ils avaient parfaitement intégré l'esprit d'Otupia. Ils souriaient à pleines dents oubliant tout comme les autochtones que la vie ici était condamnée.

Jack fit sa moue la plus ridicule afin d'atteindre Teal'c et Daniel mais seule Sam réagit par un sourire.

- Pensez à Himaya, tenta-t-il. Elle sera très triste si vous ne veniez pas ! Vous ne voudriez pas lui faire de la peine ! Elle est si gentille !

- Justement ! répliqua Daniel. Je ne peux pas la voir heureuse tout en sachant qu'elle sera bientôt… morte !

- Je suis d'accord avec le docteur Jackson, appuya Teal'c.

Sam réalisa seulement maintenant ce que les deux autres membres de l'équipe ressentaient. Ils avaient été totalement livrés à eux-mêmes et il était normal qu'ils ne puissent concevoir comme positif ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait avec Ghayth et Lorchen tout l'après-midi mais Teal'c et moi sommes allés nous balader dans Otupia, expliqua Daniel. Nous avons pu voir tous ces gens dans leur vie quotidienne et aussi nous attacher, nous laisser charmer. Et dois-je vous rappeler ce qu'il va leur arriver ?

- Non, répondit calmement Sam. Ils vont mourir, Daniel. Tous sans exception.

Jack ne tenait plus en place. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de ce nouveau débat.

- Bon, venez maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il. On va finir par tout rater.

Il faisait déjà un geste pour partir mais Teal'c le retint.

- O'Neill, comment en êtes-vous arrivé à penser cela ? demanda-t-il profondément choqué. Je croyais que vous vous vouliez les sauver !

- Les sauver à ma manière mais pas à la leur, rectifia Jack.

- Ils ont tout simplement décidé de mourir préservés au lieu de mourir noyés, résuma Sam.

- Pour les connaissances, précisa Teal'c.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Elle avait longtemps discuté la veille avec Ghayth des prouesses dont avaient fait preuve les Otupiens pour s'adapter à la vie ici. Cela avait été comme si elle avait appris plus en un jour qu'en une année sur le courage, la persévérance et l'ingéniosité.

- Vous avez raison, admit-elle. Mais il n'y a pas que ça.

Sam regarda Jack comme pour lui demander de l'aide.

- S'ils meurent noyés, ils mourront diminués de tout ce qu'ils étaient et représentaient à vos yeux, dit-il lentement. La pluie les aura submergés, emportant tout sur son passage.

Jack fixa alors Sam avec peine comme si Daniel et Teal'c n'existaient pas.

- Et la dernière chose qu'ils veulent est qu'on se souvienne d'eux avec pitié compte tenu de leur fin, poursuivit-il sans la quitter des yeux. Une fin qu'ils n'auraient pas maîtrisée. Une fin qui les dépasserait.

Sam sourit tristement. Jack n'avait pas parlé seulement du choix des Otupiens. Il n'aurait jamais pu en parler si sincèrement qu'il en avait touché Teal'c. Ils avaient parlé d'elle et lui et de leur peur de se laisser emporter bien trop loin dans leurs sentiments et d'aboutir par là à leur mort.

Mais Daniel restait campé sur ses positions.

- Que voulez-vous que l'on retienne dans ces conditions si ce n'est leur fin ? s'écria-t-il. Et ils n'auront même pas une plus belle mort sans la pluie !

- Elle sera probablement plus lente et douloureuse, reconnut Sam. Mais en faisant ce choix, il subsistera ce qui vous a charmé et attaché à eux. Tout restera intact. Mis à part qu'ils ne seront plus là, tout sera comme cela a toujours été. Tout sera si pareil qu'on entendra dans le silence le bruit de leurs rires et qu'on s'attendra même à ce qu'ils surgissent au coin d'une rue.

Jack eut la gorge serrée mais pas seulement à l'idée de devoir voir Otupia vide un jour. Ce qu'avait dit Sam le confrontait à leur propre choix de ne pas tenir compte de leurs sentiments pour sauvegarder ce qu'ils voulaient transmettre. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'ils avaient accepté la décision des Otupiens. Maintenant la venue de Teal'c et Daniel au mariage d'Himaya était primordiale. En participant pleinement aux festivités, ils consentiraient tacitement à la solution que Sam et lui avaient préférée.

- Soyez heureux, pria Jack.

- Pour eux, ajouta Sam.

Daniel ferma les yeux quelques instants puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Sam le remercia d'un sourire.

- Dépêchez-vous, pressa-t-il. Nous sommes déjà en retard.

* * *

Jack s'étira une nouvelle fois pour essayer d'oublier sa fatigue. Non pas que la journée l'eût ennuyé, au contraire, la cérémonie de mariage et toutes les festivités autour l'avaient enchanté mais il fallait avouer que le banquet avait été interminable. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas à cette heure avancée de la nuit que la fête allait s'arrêter à regarder les danses se succéder indéfiniment.

Apparemment, même Teal'c et Daniel avaient l'air de s'amuser : l'archéologue s'entretenait passionnément avec son confrère otupien tandis que le Jaffa avait été entraîné par quelques jeunes pour leur raconter les plus grands exploits de Sg-1. Aux côtés de Jack, Sam n'était pas en reste. Elle discutait depuis plus d'une demi-heure avec l'éloquente Brix à propos de ses travaux sur Terre. Ghayth, en face de lui, le regarda avec compassion.

- Rassurez-vous, on vous la rendra, indiqua-t-il.

- J'espère bien ! s'exclama Jack

Le jeune homme semblait fatigué tout comme Lorchen qui écoutait sans grand intérêt les affirmations de son voisin de table un peu âgé. Ghayth et elle n'avaient pas assisté à la cérémonie car ils devaient effectuer le ramassage des pierres comme tous les dix ans. Pourtant cela ne les avait pas empêchés de participer activement à la fête.

Jack soupira quand, à son tour, Ghayth trouva un interlocuteur en le gouverneur qui faisait le tour des tables. Il commença à jouer avec sa petite cuillère, s'amusant à essayer de la tordre ou catapultant des miettes de pain dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Il joua tant et si bien que la cuillère voltigea dans les airs avant de retomber par terre. Dépité par cet énième abandon, il se pencha néanmoins pour ramasser sa seule compagne actuelle.

Posant sa main au sol, il s'intéressa au spectacle original que le dessous de la table offrait. Il fut tout d'abord impressionné par la succession de pieds. Il reconnut sans peine les indémodables boots de Sam et les chaussures de toile des Otupiens. Il y avait ensuite les robes fluides de couleurs claires parcourues d'ondes régulières, les pantalons amples de tissu léger et le célèbre treillis.

- Mon colonel ? Tout va bien ?

La voix étouffée parvint difficilement aux oreilles de Jack. Ici, tous les sons devenaient indistincts et presque sourds.

- Mon colonel ?

Jack sursauta en sentant une main fine se poser sur son épaule. Ce devait être Sam qui s'inquiétait. Il commença à se relever mais resta bloqué quand ses yeux arrivèrent au niveau des genoux des convives.

- Mon colonel, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

La jeune femme se pencha un peu puis fut littéralement happée vers le sol. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle comprit que c'était Jack qui l'avait attirée sous la table. Elle le regarda et fut surpris par son air traumatisé.

- Mon colonel, chuchota-t-elle, que se passe-t-il ?

Il ne répondit pas et lui indiqua seulement des yeux ce qu'elle devait voir. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite et quand elle crut comprendre, tout cela lui paraissait si irréel qu'elle eut du mal à y croire.

Jack chercha une explication sur le visage de Sam mais la jeune femme restait pétrifiée. Il devait toujours se passer au-dessus ce qu'il avait observé auparavant : Ghayth discutant avec le gouverneur et Lorchen s'entretenant avec son voisin de table. Ils semblaient loin de se soucier l'un de l'autre. Mais leurs mains serrées amoureusement prouvaient le contraire. Lorsque la douce pression se relâcha, Jack se sentit mieux respirer. Mais le souffle lui manqua de nouveau quand la main de Ghayth descendit jusqu'aux jambes croisées de Lorchen caressant tendrement sa peau lisse et soyeuse. Jack eut un choc au cœur quand la main de Lorchen se posa sur celle du jeune homme non pour l'arrêter mais pour la guider dans ses explorations. Le spectacle de ces deux personnes se découvrant à travers ces mouvements lents et voluptueux était fascinant mais pour une raison inconnue, Jack se sentait affreusement trahi. Lorchen avait affirmé qu'elle ne céderait jamais. Elle avait décidé de ne plus souffrir. Maintenant elle remettait en question tout ce que Jack et elle avaient partagé sur leur peine commune.

Sam s'accrochait douloureusement au genou de Jack. Elle sentait un malaisé mêlé de colère poindre en elle. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Ghayth avait dit qu'il ne se passerait rien entre Lorchen et lui. Ghayth avait promis. Leurs ressemblances avaient lié en quelque sorte leurs destins et il rompait leur pacte en réalisant leurs désirs cachés.

- Major Carter ? Colonel O'Neill ?

Les deux soldats se relevèrent brusquement se cognant inévitablement la tête. Ils se tournèrent vers Brix en se frottant le front.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? s'enquit la jeune fille. Cela fait bien cinq minutes que vous êtes penchés à terre !

- J'avais… j'avais perdu… ma petite cuillère, expliqua brumeusement Jack.

- Vous l'avez retrouvée ? demanda Brix avec sollicitude

Jack et Sam se regardèrent comme s'ils venaient de se réveiller d'un cauchemar.

- Pardon ? osa la jeune femme

- Avez-vous retrouvé la petite cuillère ? insista Brix

- Quelle petite…

- Non, coupa Jack avant que Sam ne les rendît trop suspects.

En revanche, ils avaient trouvé autre chose qu'ils n'oublieraient probablement jamais.

Ghayth et Lorchen parlaient toujours à leurs interlocuteurs respectifs comme si de rien n'était.

- Oui, ce sera long à faire, gouverneur, indiquait le jeune homme. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous retrouverez vos pierres.

- Elles sont depuis si longtemps dans la famille ! insista le gouverneur. Nous y tenons vraiment !

Lorchen intervint alors dans la conversation.

- Il s'agit juste de vérifications, expliqua-t-elle. Nous voulons nous assurer qu'il y a toujours l'activité électrique dans les pierres qui leur donne tant de charme.

Le gouverneur parût rassuré. Ce fut cet instant que Lorchen choisit pour se lever. Ghayth l'imita presque immédiatement.

- Une longue tâche nous attend demain, dit-elle. Nous devons y aller.

- Déjà ? s'étonna le gouverneur

- Oui, si vous souhaitez retrouver vos pierres au plus vite ! précisa Ghayth

- Très bien, capitula l'homme. Passez une bonne nuit et n'oubliez pas d'aller saluer Himaya avant de partir.

- Nous n'y manquerons pas, certifia Lorchen.

Le gouverneur se dirigea vers une nouvelle table tandis que Ghayth repoussait sa chaise et celle de Lorchen. Il l'aida ensuite à poser sur ses épaules une étole vaporeuse. Ils embrassèrent longuement Brix et son mari puis se tournèrent vers les deux Terriens.

- Jack ? Sam ? appela Lorchen

- Oui ? répondirent en chœur les deux soldats incapables de sortir de leur état second

- Pourriez-vous venir demain matin avant que vous ne partiez ? les pria Lorchen

- Nous partons tôt, vous savez, signala Jack.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura Ghayth. Nous serons déjà debout. Je suis sûr que le contrôle des pierres vous intéressera.

- Sans doute, répondit Sam du bout des lèvres.

- Très bien ! dit Lorchen enthousiaste. Alors à demain.

- Oui, c'est ça, répéta rêveusement Jack, à demain.

Ghayth et Lorchen leur sourirent une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Himaya et son mari. Jack et Sam les fixèrent tandis qu'ils évoluaient parmi la foule. Le temps s'était comme suspendu. Peu importait la polémique qui s'élevait autour de la table pour connaître ce que Brix savait des relations entre Ghayth et Lorchen, peu importait les moqueries sur Ghayth à propos de ses ex-amies toutes décédées, plus rien ne comptait à part leurs deux silhouettes floues, son bras autour de sa taille et sa tête sur son épaule, qui se fondaient maintenant dans la nuit.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack poussa la porte de la maison de Lorchen avec détermination. L'incident d'hier soir l'avait troublé à un tel point qu'il n'avait pu en trouver le sommeil. A voir les cernes cerclant les yeux de Sam, la jeune femme était dans le même état d'anxiété et d'impatience. Il leur fallait une explication avant de partir.

Une silence parfait régnait dans la maison. Jack et Sam progressèrent lentement, décontenancés de ne pas être accueillis par Ghayth et Lorchen. Avançant en regardant autour d'elle, Sam manqua de trébucher sur le carton de layettes entreposé au milieu du passage. Jack tiqua immédiatement. Tout au long de cette mission, il s'était uniquement fié à ses intuitions et ne s'était jamais trompé. Le calme apparent cachait quelque chose.

- Ghayth ! Lorchen ! Où êtes-vous ?

L'écho de la voix inquiète de Sam résonna entre les murs mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

- Fouillez ici, je m'occupe de la maison de Ghayth ! s'écria Jack

Sans plus attendre, il se précipita vers la cour commune tandis que la jeune femme accédait rapidement au couloir. Malgré tous ces efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier la panique irraisonnée qui la gagnait peu à peu. Dans le silence devenu maintenant pesant, la maison de Lorchen se révéla cruellement vide, pièce après pièce.

Tout avait été rangé avec soin, tout était si propre qu'elle se demanda si quelqu'un avait vécu ici. Le salon de couture ne contenait plus que les mannequins seuls et désolés affublés des robes des futures mariées, l'atelier était sans activité, les outils et les pierres non dégrossies abandonnés, la cuisine simple, fonctionnelle et jolie à l'image de sa propriétaire était intacte, exempte de toute trace de passage.

Sam savait très bien ce qu'il y avait derrière la dernière porte du couloir. Elle pensa subitement que Lorchen était profondément endormie et qu'elle ne les avait pas entendus entrer. Alors, afin de ne pas troubler son sommeil, Sam poussa délicatement la porte.

Lorchen n'était pas là. Ou plutôt Lorchen n'était plus là. Contrairement aux autres pièces, le chaos qui régnait ici prouvait qu'elle avait passé la nuit ici. Sam regarda les vêtements éparpillés partout à terre, les draps du lit défaits, la brosse laissée sur la coiffeuse où se mêlaient des cheveux blonds et des cheveux bruns. Ghayth avait été là lui aussi mais n'y était plus non plus.

Sam les imagina alors entrer dans la chambre tous les deux, encore un peu timides et peut-être indécis. Ils s'étaient alors regardés et instantanément perdus dans toute l'adoration et l'attachement que révélaient leurs yeux. Ils avaient ensuite ri de cette stupide idée qu'ils avaient eue de tout ignorer et qui les avait fait tant souffrir. Il s'était penché vers elle, subjugué au plus haut point par sa beauté, et lui avait demandé une nouvelle fois son consentement. Leur premier baiser fut sa seule réponse et ils s'étaient laissés griser par des sensations qu'ils croyaient définitivement bannies de leurs vies. Plus rien d'autre n'avait compté que l'accomplissement de l'interdit. Ils étaient enfin parvenus à ce dont ils avaient toujours rêvé mais sans jamais y croire. Ils disposaient entièrement l'un de l'autre et avaient tout loisir de découvrir l'harmonie la plus totale.

Sam dut se raccrocher au chambranle tandis qu'elle éprouvait lui paraissait réel. Les murs mêmes distillaient les souvenirs de la nuit passée, chaque objet était chargé de la puissance et de la force de désirs enfin assouvis.

Sam devinait leur jubilation quand ils s'étaient donnés l'entière latitude de satisfaire leurs envies. Elle entendait leurs cœurs s'emballer, l'extase les gagner tandis qu'ils se comblaient l'un l'autre. Leur tendresse infinie s'autorisait à se dévoiler et à exploser pour devenir une ardente passion.

Sam perçut le bruit d'un pas rapide qui se dirigeait vers elle mais fut incapable de se tourner vers le couloir.

- Car…

Jack s'arrêta net en voyant la chambre. Sam comprit que les mêmes sensations l'envahissaient à son tour. Il ne posa aucune question et la jeune femme l'en remercia intérieurement. Ils restèrent quelques secondes muets saisis par la scène qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Jack finit par s'humecter nerveusement les lèvres avant de parler.

- J'ai trouvé tous ces plans dans le bureau de Ghayth, lui apprit-il en lui tendant des papiers. J'ai pensé que ça vous intéresserait.

Sam réussit enfin à détourner son regard de la chambre.

- Ils ne sont pas là-bas ? demanda-t-elle pour la forme

- Non.

La jeune femme parcourut les différents plans avec attention. Elle ne connaissait pas la langue otupienne et se concentra seulement sur les chiffres et les dessins. Jack s'inquiéta quand il la vit hausser le sourcil puis ses mains se crisper sur les papiers. Elle ferma un instant les yeux.

- Non, murmura-t-elle, non, ne me dites pas ça…

Sa voix éteinte alerta Jack. Il eut du mal à la suivre alors qu'elle courrait comme une dératée dans l'atelier cherchant des yeux quelque chose qu'elle ne trouvait pas. N'y tenant plus, elle l'agrippa violemment par le gilet.

- Avez-vous vu les pierres ? lui cria-t-elle

- Quelles pierres ? s'étonna Jack en se dégageant

- Les pierres qu'ils ont ramassées dans tout le village hier ! expliqua-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie. Dites-moi que vous les avez vues !

- Non ! répondit-il sans comprendre l'état d'emportement de la jeune femme. Que se passe-t-il Carter ?

Sans même lui répondre, Sam se dirigea prestement vers la cour pour ouvrir sans ménagement la porte de la douche.

- Non ! Non ! Non !

Elle donna un coup de pied dans le mur puis se prit la tête entre les mains, totalement désemparée. Jack ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel état et tenta de la calmer.

- Carter, dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ! demanda-t-il en la saisissant par les bras

- Il faut que nous prévenions les autres, lui dit Sam en essayant de s'échapper. Il faut que nous fassions quelque chose…

- Carter, au nom du ciel, dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne vous laisserai pas partir tant que vous ne m'aurez pas expliqué !

Sam était désespérée. Il crut la sentir trembler. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais les mots semblaient refuser de sortir.

- Ils vont mourir… Il faut que nous prévenions les autres…

Jack la regarda avec surprise. Ils avaient toujours su cela. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui n'allait pas et cette situation le mettait sur les nerfs.

- Carter, soyez claire !

Sam, apparemment éprouvée, s'énerva à son tour et désigna la cabanon.

- Regardez !

Il vit alors ce qu'il y avait dans la douche : une végétation luxuriante croissant généreusement alors que ses comparses au soleil ne faisaient que survivre. Il remarqua aussi l'eau qui tombait sans discontinuer. Il regarda Sam en quête d'explication.

- Ils ont trouvé la solution, mon colonel ! s'écria-t-elle. Ce sont les pierres et le courant électrique qu'elles renferment qui ont déséquilibré l'écosystème d'Otupia et détraqué les nuages ! Et Ghayth n'a que compris que très récemment qu'à cause des pierres, la pluie elle-même avait été changée dans sa composition ! Et voilà ce que donnerait des jours et des jours de pluie ! Le désert va disparaître ! Mais… mais…

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide et Jack dut la secouer pour qu'elle revînt à elle.

- Mais ils mourront avant qu'il ne pleuve, Carter ! finit-il paniqué. Il est trop tard !

Sam secoua négativement la tête et Jack eut un mauvais pressentiment.

- Ghayth… et… Lorchen…

A ces mots, il perdit toute retenue et serra le bras de la jeune femme à lui en faire mal.

- Quoi Carter ? Où sont Ghayth et Lorchen ? hurla-t-il

L'ombre d'un nuage gris passa sur la cour et cacha le soleil. Jack fixa le ciel avec incrédulité puis tomba sur les yeux terrifiés de Sam.

- Où sont-ils, Carter ? demanda-t-il plus posément mais fermement

- Ils sont allés appeler la pluie, annonça-t-elle.

Jack comprit enfin et lâcha Sam. Ghayth et Lorchen allaient mourir. Il se rappelait maintenant de ce que lui avait dit Lorchen. "Et quand bien même il y aurait une solution, vous me laisseriez faire ? Quelle qu'elle soit ?". Il revoyait l'apparente désinvolture dans sa manière d'arranger ses cheveux, son calme, sa détermination. Déjà, à cet instant, elle savait.

Maintenant qu'elle avait enfin pu partager ce qu'elle avait découvert, Sam se sentait moins inquiète et semblait reprendre confiance.

- Il faut que nous allions prévenir les autres. Nous pourrions peut-être encore…

Jack l'interrompit d'un geste. Il n'avait que faire des autres pour l'instant.

- Comment cela va-t-il arriver ? demanda-t-il seulement

La jeune femme ne put rien dire pendant quelques secondes mais devant le regard insistant de Jack elle dut répondre.

- Ghayth n'aurait pas eu assez d'une vie pour faire une machine attirant la pluie en si peu de temps, expliqua-t-elle lentement. Alors, il s'est servi des pierres et de leur courant électrique. Mais il lui fallait un amplificateur. Et cet amplificateur…

Sam avala difficilement sa salive.

- … ce sont Lorchen et lui, conclut-elle. Ils seront électrocutés.

Voyant un nouveau nuage avancer dans le ciel, la jeune femme sut qu'il n'y avait plus à utiliser le futur. Il n'y avait pas d'illusions à se faire. Ils étaient déjà morts.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda Jack en se dirigeant vers la sortie

- Dans le désert, répondit Sam en le suivant.

- Très bien, nous y allons tout de suite, déclara-t-il d'une voix sans émotion alors qu'il traversait le salon.

- Mais nous devons prévenir les autres ! répliqua Sam. Cela les concerne aussi !

Jack se retourna vers elle, le visage marqué par la plus grande tristesse.

- Ils voulaient que ce soit nous, Carter, dit-il avec force en fixant la jeune femme. Nous et personne d'autre.

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement. Jamais elle n'aurait voulu que d'autres qu'eux vissent ce qu'ils allaient voir.

* * *

Leur course harassante s'arrêta au beau milieu de nulle part, là où le sol était le plus aride, là où le soleil frappait le plus fort, là où la vie n'avait aucune chance. Les nuages avaient poursuivi Jack et Sam tout au long de leur chemin comme une ombre malfaisante transformant la terre dorée et absorbant la lumière.

Ghayth et Lorchen étaient là comme un mirage dans l'infini du désert. Tel un mausolée improvisé, les pierres étaient disposées tout autour d'eux. Jack et Sam ralentirent le pas et s'approchèrent des deux corps sans vie allongés à terre.

La jeune femme s'accroupit la première et tenta de retrouver les traits des personnes qu'elle avait connues mais ils étaient méconnaissables. Jack se mit à sa hauteur et les regarda avec peine tandis que le grondement des nuages se faisait entendre. Il voulut parler, inciter Sam à partager sa douleur, prouver qu'eux, étaient encore vivants mais il ne pouvait dire un mot. Il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir mis le pied sur cette planète. Dire qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû venir ! Sam et lui n'aurait jamais connu Ghayth et Lorchen et n'auraient jamais souffert comme aujourd'hui. Le destin avait porté à leur connaissance le reflet parfait de leurs propres vies mais le miroir s'était brisé avant même qu'ils ne puissent en tirer ensemble des enseignements.

Sam ramassa les draps que Ghayth et Lorchen avaient intentionnellement laissés et les en recouvrit. Elle ne leur en voulait pas. Elle comprenait. Ils avaient fait leur choix dès qu'ils avaient appris que la pluie n'arriverait que bien après leur mort. La grossesse de Brix et toutes les jeunes femmes débordant de bonheur qu'ils côtoyaient avaient peut-être joué un rôle. Personne ne connaîtrait leurs motivations. Pourtant, Sam aurait toujours la consolation de savoir que, quelque part parmi toutes les pierres rassemblées ici, il y avait la leur. La jeune femme ferma les yeux réprimant difficilement sa peine.

Elle sursauta en sentant l'eau couler sur son visage. Ce fut d'abord une goutte solitaire puis rapidement un flot ininterrompu. Il pleuvait. C'était une pluie chaude et douce qui avait le goût de la vie. Son bruit, en tombant sur la terre sèche, semblait marquer l'entrée d'Otupia dans une ère nouvelle. Déjà, le sol, constellé de tâches, prenait cette couleur ocre annonçant une prochaine fertilité.

Jack posa sa main sur le genou de Sam. Leurs regards se croisèrent et, comme s'il voulait s'assurer de la réalité de sa présence, il s'appuya sur elle pour se relever.

Il avait probablement entendu le bruit que faisaient les autres en s'avançant vers eux. Leurs mines terrorisées lui faisaient pitié et, mis à part Teal'c et Daniel, personne ne semblait horrifié par ce qu'il était arrivé à Ghayth et Lorchen, les leurs. Ils ne pensaient qu'à leurs connaissances et tremblaient de peur que deux d'entre eux eussent pu aller contre leur décision. Jack les plaignait car ils n'avaient rien compris. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Brix. De vraies larmes dévalaient les doux contours de son visage et ces véritables perles scintillant dans ce temps sombre le touchèrent plus qu'il ne le crut. Elle venait de sauver l'âme d'Otupia car elle saurait tout leur expliquer. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il progressait vers elle ignorant délibérément les autres. Il prit tendrement ses mains et y plaça les plans de Ghayth. Elle le regarda sans comprendre alors qu'il s'éloignait bientôt suivi par Teal'c.

Sam se leva à son tour. Elle fixa les Otupiens avec colère alors qu'ils attendaient de sa bouche des paroles de réconfort.

- Rassurez-vous, déclara-t-elle sèchement, vous ne mourrez pas !

Plus jamais elle ne pourrait revenir ici. Cette planète avait perdu tout attrait. Elle voulut partir et, ne les voyant pas s'écarter, elle passa parmi eux, les dents serrées, créant volontairement les heurts et jouant des coudes. Ils devaient savoir la chance qu'ils avaient eue mais elle ne se trouvait pas la force de le leur dire. Elle voulait qu'ils souffrent en réalisant finalement ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Elle eut pourtant un ultime message pour eux.

- Vous ne les méritiez pas, dit-elle en ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner pour leur parler.

Jack et Teal'c les attendaient Daniel et elle à quelques mètres. Ils se remirent en marche dès qu'ils furent rejoints. Ils demeurèrent silencieux mais l'archéologue ne put s'empêcher de regarder tout à tour Jack et Sam.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Jack remit ses lunettes de soleil malgré la pluie.

- On rentre à la maison.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit. A quoi servaient les quatre jours de repos que le général Hammond lui avait donnés si elle n'arrivait pas à dormir ? Exaspérée, elle s'assit cherchant quelque chose à faire.

Elle regarda l'horloge. Il était deux heures de l'après-midi mais il aurait très bien pu être plus tard dans la journée tant le temps était mauvais. La pluie se fit plus forte sur les carreaux de sa fenêtre. Il pleuvait depuis son retour sur Terre comme il pleuvait dans son cœur.

Une chanson d'enfance lui revint alors à l'esprit. "Tombe, tombe, tombe la pluie, tout le monde est à l'abri…". Les autres paroles lui échappaient mais elle se souvenait les avoir chantées à tue-tête avec Mark de nombreuses fois pour exaspérer leurs parents. Ces temps d'insouciance étaient loin, trop loin peut-être.

Le bruit d'un moteur de voiture approchant la fit sursauter. On était en pleines vacances scolaires et à cette heure le quartier était désert. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et colla sa joue chaude contre le carreau froid. Le véhicule s'arrêta devant chez elle. C'était Jack. Elle aurait dû prévoir cette visite car ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé sur Otupia. Il la vit probablement et se décida à sortir. Elle le regarda rejoindre le porche de sa maison, passant à travers les gouttes, épargné miraculeusement par l'eau tombée du ciel. Elle ne réagit que lorsque la sonnette résonna et se précipita pour aller ouvrir.

Il se tenait sur le seuil, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour, Carter.

- Bonjour, mon colonel.

Cela lui faisait plaisir qu'il fût venu. Elle aurait eu tendance à croire qu'il aurait attendu leur retour à la base.

- Je passais dans le coin, se justifia-t-il. Alors je me suis dit : "pourquoi ne pas aller rendre visite à Carter ?".

Ils sourirent tous les deux sachant que ce n'était qu'une fausse excuse. S'il avait pris sa voiture aujourd'hui, ce n'était que pour deux raisons : la voir et lui parler.

- Entrez, mon colonel, pria-t-elle.

Elle le laissa passer et le vit s'éventer rapidement de la main.

- Mais il fait une chaleur terrible ici ! s'exclama-t-il. Je vous en prie, laissez la porte ouverte ! On se croirait en plein sauna ou…

Ou en plein désert, pensèrent-il en même temps. Il s'arrêta pourtant, conscient qu'il faisait remonter à la surface des souvenirs douloureux et trop récents.

- Excusez-moi, mon colonel, reprit Sam l'air de rien, je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte.

- Cela prouve que je vous sers à quelque chose ! répliqua-t-il malicieusement

La jeune femme rouvrit la porte laissant la pluie mouiller le carrelage de l'entrée. Revenant vers Jack, elle l'invita d'un geste à s'asseoir mais il refusa d'un signe de tête. Haussant légèrement les épaules, elle s'assit en tailleur dans son canapé. Elle commençait à ressentir les premiers effets de la présence de Jack non loin d'elle : une envie irrépressible d'arranger ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses vêtements froissés, la sensation de ne plus être seule mais aussi une immense vague de mélancolie.

Jack la fixait ne sachant pas quoi dire. D'ailleurs l'attitude passive de Sam ne l'aidait en rien.

- J'ai été très surpris de savoir que vous étiez sortie de la base, commença-t-il. Vous n'aviez pas du travail sur le réacteur à Naquada à rattraper ?

Sam eut un léger sourire. Et eux, quand rattraperaient-ils le temps perdu ? Elle ne pensait pas que, comme Ghayth et Lorchen, une nuit y suffirait.

- Il me fallait du repos, répondit-elle.

- A vrai dire, moi aussi, avoua-t-il.

Jack soupira et regarda la pluie continuer à tomber au-dehors. Ces derniers jours avaient été difficiles pour lui également. Il avait ressassé leur séjour sur Otupia cherchant inutilement le scénario qui aurait sauvé tous ses habitants et surtout Ghayth et Lorchen. Il savait que Sam devait avoir fait la même chose et lui confia le moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour tromper sa conscience.

- Je m'imagine que ce n'était pas eux. Qu'ils se sont échappé par la Porte des Étoiles et qu'ils sont heureux quelque part.

Cette solution plut à Sam d'autant plus qu'il lui était arrivé de croire que ce n'étaient pas Ghayth et Lorchen qui étaient morts mais Jack et elle.

- Carter ? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement. Est-ce que nous ferions la même chose ?

Sam ferma les yeux. La réponse était tellement évidente. Quand de nouveau son regard se posa sur lui, il sentit une incertitude en elle.

- Est-ce que nous serons un jour heureux ensemble ?

La réponse était moins aisée. Il ne dit rien préférant laisser planer l'espoir. Sam comprit son silence. Plus rien ne serait exactement pareil maintenant. Elle ne pouvait même pas penser que la mission sur Otupia avait été positive. Une partie d'elle était restée là-bas, avec Ghayth et Lorchen.

- Carter ! Regardez !

Jack souriait à pleines dents maintenant. Étonnée, elle se tourna vers la porte, objet de son attention.

- Il fait soleil.

Son bonheur paraissait communicatif et elle regarda avec plaisir la verdure se détremper, les rues lavées commencer à sécher, les oiseaux chanter de nouveau.

- Se promener dans de telles conditions devrait être un péché mortel, certifia Jack en la regardant intensément.

Elle devina tout de suite sa proposition implicite et hésita. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas à tergiverser éternellement. Ghayth et Lorchen lui avait appris malgré tout quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas assimilé tout de suite. Leur bonheur ne dépendait pas d'un règlement, d'une dérogation ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il dépendait tout simplement d'eux.

Croyant qu'elle n'avait pas compris, il lui tendit sa main .

- Vous me suivez ?

- Jusqu'au bout du monde.

FIN


End file.
